Exchanging Their Lives
by Gaara44
Summary: Naruto and Gaara switch places and live each others lives. Naruto in the Sand, and Gaara in the leaf. How will it affect their lives? And then what will happen...?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Exchanging Their Lives

Chapter 1: An Important Memory

I was 4. I never thought anyone had it worse than me. The village punks beat me up almost every day when I went home. They didn't care.

I was like a monster to them! No one understood me back then. Now I'm 16; I graduated from the academy at 8; I was on team 7 with Sakara and Sasuke, and

Kakashi, our sensi.

This is the only day I remember being important before I changed places with Gaara, someone just like me. That day went by really slow, Kakashi-sensi was supposed to be there an hour ago; Sakura was yelling at me because I was restless, and she was staring at Sasuke-kun at the same time with a dreamy look in her eyes.

_ "Hey, Naruto!" Sakura yelled at me, "Where are you going?"_

_ "To get ramen!" I answered._

_ "But Kakashi-sensi could be here at any time; right, Sasuke-kun?"_

_ Sasuke didn't answer, sitting there with his ''I'm cooler than you, so don't bother me with this crap'' look on his face._

_ "Sasuke?" Sakura said again._

_ "Uh-huh," he grumbled._

_ "That mean's I'm right!" Sakura cheered, "You're staying here!"_

_ I smiled on the inside, because it makes me happy when Sakura-chan is happy._

_ "Oi!" a man with a mask covering most of his face except his right eye said._

_ We all jumped to the sound of his voice._

_ "I'm Kakashi, your sensi. Lets meet on the roof in 30 minutes!" Then he disappeared into smoke._

_ 30 minutes later, we were on the roof; 2 hours after that, Kakashi-sensi came at last._

_ "Let's start. State your names, goals, ambitions, and dislikes." Kakashi told them._

_ "Sensi," Sakura started, "You should introduce yourself first." _

_ "Well I am Hatate Kakashi, I have no goals, my ambition is to beat Guy and i have no dislikes."_

I can't remember much after that.

Author's notes:

This is my first fanfic ever!

If there's anything i can do better or should put in the next chapter please tell me.

Thank you for reading it!

I'll try to update soon, but the midterms (or finals whatever you want to call them) are here, starting tomorrow and ending next Friday for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Exchanging Their Lives

Chapter 2:

The Switch In The Lives

Gaara-kun and I had arranged to meet in the Fire country, 3 months before the switch. It was amazing how oblivious Tsunade-sama was when I told her that I had to go to the Fire country! She didn't even ask about why I was going, she just told me to do whatever I wanted. That was a week ago; today I'm meeting Gaara.

"Oi!" I yelled as the red-head appeared.

"Geeze!" he responded, "Don't draw attention to us! We want to be unnoticed!"

"Okay, okay! Now shall we begin?" I questioned Gaara. "I have the non-washable hair-dye, and color-treated shampoo, just in case."

"Good," Gaara spoke in a emotionless tone, just like Sasuke.

30 minutes later we were done with the hair-dye, I looked at a blond Gaara, who gave me a blood stabbing stare, and that looked really, reeaaalllllly creepy, especially since he had the Konoha forehead protector on.

"Step 1 complete!" I said with my big-ass grin. Gaara bombarded me with punches, and people started to stare at us.

Gaara turned his death glare on everyone, and they all got the message to either leave us alone or die a slow and painful death.

"Let's go to the woods now; we have only 3 months minus the week it takes to get back to the villages, 2 months and 3 weeks, so we have to hurry!" Gaara said with a small hint of excitement in his voice.

It had been a painful month-I had to learn how to control sand! I had tough Gaara-kun the Rasengun, my special clone jutsu, we got contacts (colored), and Gaara painted the symbol on his forehead onto mine. We were all set, and so we went our separate ways, Gaara to Konoha and me to the Sand.

"By Gaara!"

"By Naruto!"

"Good luck!" we chorused, and with those last 2 words, we headed our separate ways.

Author's notes:

Yay! i finished my 2^nd chapter!

Thank you to all who reviewed and/or read my story! =)

I'll write the 3^rd chapter soon and uplode it soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...

Chapter 3

A New Lifestyle

"Gaara-sama," a guard greeted Naruto while kneeling before him,

_'That's right,' _ Naruto thought, _'Gaara's the kazekage of the sand!'_ A smile was creeping into Naruto's lip's, but he repressed it quickly.

"We have been waiting restlessly for your return." the guard continued; he didn't take more than a glance at Naruto, and thought it was Gaara because of his red hair. Gaara and Naruto were the same size and shape, almost like they were twins, which would explain a lot except for the fact that they weren't twins.

"May I go through?" Naruto asked in Gaara's voice.

"Y-yes, Gaara-sama!" And he stepped aside to let him through.

**Gaara **as Naruto

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura shouted.

"Hi, Sakara-chan!" Gaara yelled back in his Naruto voice and posture, and thought, _'Geeze! This will take some getting used to! Plus, I can only eat ramen for every meal! At least we're only switching for a short time... I hope!'_

"Hey, Naruto! Want to get some ramen?" Sakura questioned him, exspecting the usual answer of 'yes'. But 'Naruto' surprised her.

"No, I'm tired." he answered Sakura.

Sakura nearly fainted, she went so pale. _'Doesn't want ramen?' _

Sasuke appeared at that moment and caught Sakura.

"Hi, Naruto," he said with his normal tone, "Is everything alright, Sakura?" he had a worried expression on his face, not normal for him.

"H-he d-doesn't-t wa-want ra-ramen..." Sakura answered, her voice shaking, and pointing a shaking finger at him.

"Doesn't want ramen? Well that's definitely weird for our little Naruto." he jumped off the ground taking Sakura to her house, then went to his house.

**Naruto **as Gaara

Naruto walked into the Kazekage office. There was sooooooo much paperwork! He was sure that Gaara was happy to finally be giving the work to someone else. Now he knew how the hokage felt, surrounded by all that work.

*knock-knock*

"Come in" Naruto ordered, it was his personal assistant.

"Hello, Kazekage-sama." he said

"Can you start this paperwork for me, please?" Naruto asked, "I'm very tired after my long trip, and would like to get some rest"

"I will get started on it right away, Kazekage-sama."

"Thank you," Naruto said, and then turned and left the room.

Author's notes:

Yay! I finished my 3^rd chapter!

hope you enjoyed it!

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but i guess i own my idea's.

Chapter 4

The Start Of Gaara's Mission

It had been 2 days since Gaara had come to Konoha.

*BOOM!*

Gaara jerked awake. _'What was that noise?' _

*BOOM!*

There it was again! _'Maybe I'm hallucinating...'_ Gaara thought frantically, _'Maybe this is a dream... wait a minute! I'm Gaara of the Sand! I never get scared!'_

Then Sasuke appeared. "Get up, baka!" he said, annoyed, "We have a mission today."

"A-a mission? So soon?"

_'What's wrong with him? Normally he'd be dressed in a second, but he's still lying there with a clueless look. I think Sakara's right! There's something wrong with him!'_ "Are you all right, Naruto? Are you sick?" Ssasuke asked with a hint of concern in his voice, "Normally you'd be dressed in a second if I told you we had a mission."

"I'm not changing with a boy in the room!" Gaara answered with a emotionless face, but then mentally hit himself because Naruto would have had a annoyed face on!

"Okay, okay! Geeze! I'm leaving!" And he left.

As soon as Sasuke left Naruto's house, Sasuke ran as fast as he could to the bridge, where Sakara was waiting for the rest of the team.

"I think you're right, Sakura," he said between breaths, "Either that's not Naruto, or Gaara's changed him!"

Then Kakashi appeared.

"Oi! Where's Naruto?"Kakashi asked, "He's never later than me. Could he be sick? Maybe he doesn't know we're on a mission."

"I was just at his house," Sasuke responded. "I told him we have a mission, but he didn't have a normal reaction; he just sat there staring at me with a blank face, didn't yell at me when I called him a baka like he usually does."

"Very strange..." said Kakashi.

"Th-" Sakura started but was cut short when 'Naruto' shouted across the field.

"Hey guy's!"

"Took you long enough, dope!" Sasuke shouted back, but was meet with a fist to the cheek right away, and Sasuke smirked.

With Naruto in Gaara's place

Naruto was starving! He haden't had ramen in 6 hours! (a long time according to Naruto.)

"Gaara-sama." A chef came up to Naruto. "What would you like for lunch?"

"100 bowl's of ramen!" Naruto yelled back.

"Yes, Gaara-sama! It will be ready in 5 minutes!" And with that the chef turned his back and went to prepare the food.

_'Finally I can eat some ramen!'_ Naruto smiled to himself.

5 minutes later, the food came in.

_'Wow! The kazekage can sure eat fast'_ the chef thought. Naruto was already on his last bowl. _'I guess hunger fuels speed.'_ The chef gathered the bowl's and left Naruto to himself.

Author's notes:

Thank you to all those who read, and more thanks to those who review :D

I'll probably be writing every day but i'm not sure.

This chapter came out sooner than i thought it would!

please keep reading! i'll keep writing

till next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto

Chapter 5

Gaara's Mission

"All right," said Kakashi, "the mission is requested from the sand."

"What's the mission, Kakashi-sensi?"

"To destroy Rochi's ((this is how I'll refer to Orochamaru as for now)) lair, the Snake Pit." he paused for effect.

They all sweat droped. _'Rochi! Orochamaru would kill him if he heard that! Geeze, that would be pitful,' _ they thought in unison. The three stared at Kakashi.

"We must destroy him, and his people, bring them back in a pretzel, and burn down the lair. This is an 'A' rank mission." he stopped, and watched 'Naruto' expecting him to jump for all his life's worth and shout at Sasuke, bragging, but he didn't. _'That's weird for Naruto. He's just standing there with his arms crossed. Did Gaara change him that much in 3 months? I wonder if this is Naruto?'_ he thought, "Naruto." He finally said, "Are you okay?"

'Naruto' turned his dark gaze to Kakashi, "Why do you ask?" his tone dark, he hated it when people disturbed him in his thought's.

"N-no re-reason!" Kakashi answered, scared.

_'Wow! Naruto's grown so powerful that he can intimidate Kakashi-sensi! Is this really Naruto?'_ Sakura thought.

_'I must get stronger than Naruto in less than 2 months!'_ Sasuke told himself.

"You will never be stronger than me, Sasuke, for I have power you couldn't even dream of." Gaara said in Naruto's voice, as if he read Sasuke's mind.

Sasuke gasped, _'Did he read my mind?' _

"No, Sasuke, I didn't read your mind. I can tell what you are thinking from your facial expression." Gaara answered Sasuke's question.

_'Wow, is Naruto really this good after just 3 months?'_ Kakashi asked himself.

"And I can tell what Kakashi is thinking by just looking at his eye."

"Wh-what's Kakashi-sensi thinking now?" Sakara asked.

"Kakashi want's to know if I'm really this good after just 3 months, right Kakashi?" Gaara mused.

Kakashi nodded his head, impressed, but he didn't show it.

"Well, Kakashi, the answer to your question is 'yes'."

After 5 minutes of silence, Kakashi finally spoke.

"We should go on the mission now."

"Yes!" Sakara answered.

"Meh," Sasuke grumbled.

They all stared at 'Naruto'.

"Huh? Oh, um... Let's go?" Gaara's voice rose, causing the statement to become a question. _'oops! I forgot again!'_ "Right let's go!" Gaara said in a Naruto-ish tone that satisfied them, and they relaxed.

"Lets go, then!" ordered Kakashi, and they left the village at a sprint, Gaara in the front.

With Naruto as Gaara

Naruto sat in Gaara's office, knowing that Team 7 with Gaara would be able to fulfill the mission, when he was interrupted.

"Kazekage-sama!" the man panted, "We have received word that Konoha has sent Team 7 on their mission, like you asked."

"Thank you, now go attend to your duties!"

"Yes, Kazekage-sama!" and then he left.

_ Flashback:_

_Naruto sat in the Kazekage office, writing a letter._

_"Dear Hokage-san,_

_I request that you send Team 7, the team with Naruto on it to destroy Orochamaru! That means his subordinates, lair, Kabuto, and anything else he has!_

_ From, Gaara, the Kazakage_

_After he wrote the letter in Gaara's handwriting he sent the fastest bird he had, in hopes that it got their soon._

_ End Flashback_

"Do well, Gaara-chan!" Naruto whispered to himself, so quietly that he could barely hear it _himself!_

Author's notes:

I had a very inspirational day, and kept coming up with ideas! Some didn't get put into the story because they would've messed everything up.

Yay! i wrote like, 3 chapter's today!

Thank you to all those who read this FanFic, and more thanks to those who read and review! :p

Please Review so I know your reading this FanFic. :D

Please keep reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto. BELIEVE IT! 3

Chapter 6

The Fight

Team 7 was running, hard and fast. Gaara was in the lead, kicking up bits of sand as he ran. He was at least 30 feet ahead of the rest of the team.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakara started. "Do you think there's something wrong with Naruto?"

"Ye-" but Sasuke was cut off as 'Naruto' yelled back at them.

"I can hear you, ya know?"

"I'm sorry, Naruto!" Sakara cried, "I didn't mean to offend you!"

"Fine! Gaara yelled, "but it's not nice to talk about people behind their backs, ya know?"

"I wont do it anymore! I promise!"

"Guy's! There's danger up ahead!" Kakashi said.

"20 men." Gaara stated, "I can take them. You go on without me. Take a shortcut. And Kakashi, don't think about telling me otherwise, you'll just get yourself killed."

"Fine, Naruto."

"That's a wise decision, Kakashi."

_'Is Naruto really strong enough to take on 20 men?'_ Sasuke thought, and Gaara shot him a glare.

Sasuke went into his defense position.

"Bye, Naruto." Said Kakashi, and the other 3 went to hide in the trees to watch 'Naruto' fight the 20 men.

The 20 very skilled ninja came around the corner, and underestimated the 1 ninja, and threw kunai at him, about 100 from every direction. Gaara dogged them, wiped out his hands, palms facing the people of the sound, and yell his jutsu, "**DESERT COFFIN!**" Sand gathered around each person, and Gaara closed his hands killing them all. Gaara took out the umbrella he carried on his back and opened it as blood came down everywhere.

_'That's Gaara!'_ The 3 thought in unison.

with Naruto as Gaara

"Gaara-sama!"

"Yes? What's so urgent?" Naruto asked in a calm voice.

"We've just relieved notice that there is someone else with your sand jutsus!"

"Thank you. I will deal with this problem from here."

"Yes! Gaara-sama!"

And he left.

_Flashback..._

_"Gaara!" Naruto said, "you mustn't let anyone know that we've changed places! If they ask just say that Gaara taught you the jutsu, okay?"_

_"Okay." Gaara agreed._

_"Good."_

_End flashback_

Author notes:

And there you have it, Gaara used 'Desert Coffin' because he didn't think the rest of team 7 was spying on him.

I've finished 6 chapters and I am hoping you liked them!

Please review so I know people are reading this FanFic, and tell me what I can do better.

Please keep reading!

till next time (which is hopefully soon) buy.

and i know this chapter is shorter than the others


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...

Chapter 7

Continuing The Mission

The 3 comrades jumped in front of Gaara.

"Who are you, really? We know you're not Naruto." Sakara stated, with a killer intent so off the scale that it made Gaara grimace.

"I-I'm N-Nar-Naruto," Gaara stumbled, with the fear that Sakara would punch him into the wall breaking his bones...

Gaara's fear would have come true had Gaara not replaced himself just in time with a tree. Sakara broke the tree into a million pieces. If that had hit Gaara, he would have died.

"You're not Naruto!" Sasuke screamed, forgetting the Uchiha face. _'This isn't Naruto! I know it!'_

"I think they're right, Naruto." Kakashi added. "Give us a minute, Sasuke, Sakara."

"Okay, sensi." Sakara responded, pulling Sasuke off into the trees.

"Who are you really?" Kakashi was so close, Gaara thought Kakashi would kiss him, a very creepy thought for Gaara.

"I'm Naruto." Gaara said calmly, "Who else would I be?"

"You could be Gaara of the Sand, since you used the desert coffin."

"Gaara-kun taught me that jutsu." Gaara had really taught Naruto the jutsu.

"Right."Kakashi said disbelievingly, "To prove that you're Naruto, do the rassengan."

Gaara made a clone, who made the energy appear. Soon Gaara had a rasengan made and he ran it into a tree. It was an exact copy of Naruto's.

"Fine, I will tell them that you are Naruto, even though I don't think you are."

"But I am Naruto." And with that Gaara did a perfect copy of sexy-no-jutsu, and Kakashi got a huge nosebleed that he had to take off his mask to keep from suffocating, so they all saw what was under his mask.

"Memory-no-jutsu!" And they fell unconscious, and didn't remember what was under his mask.

with Naruto as Gaara

"I want ramen!" Naruto grumbled to himself.

A moment later the chef came in with a bowl of hot ramen. "I brought you ramen, Gaara-sama."

"Yeah! Ramen!" Naruto cried out. "Thank you. You can take a break now." Naruto told him.

"Thank you, sir." And the random guy left.

Author notes:

I made up the 'Memory-no-jutsu' because it sounded awesome.

Review!

7 chapters done!

Keep reading!

Today Obama was inaugurated (did I spell it right?)

Sorry this chapter is short, i'm writing late and I have exams tomorrow (Science in the morning, PE in the afternoon.

I hope you like the story.

Till next time (most likely tomorrow)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...

Chapter 8

Arriving At The Sound Village

Gaara and his comrades woke up after being knocked out for 12 hours, and awoke at 9:00 PM, rubbing their heads. Gaara had the sand support him, so he was fine, plus they had forgotten that they had seen the 'Dessert Coffin' so no one noticed because it was night time.

"If we sprint," Kakashi said to the team, "We can make it there by sunset tomorrow."

"Yes! Kakashi-sensi!" Sakara yelled in response.

"Sorry, what?" asked Sasuke, who was rubbing his aching head, trying to make it feel better.

"Like I said," Kakashi began again, "If we sprint, we can make it to the sound by sunset tomorrow."

"Okay."

5 minutes later, after getting everything they needed, Gaara and the rest of team 7 were sprinting through the tree's.

"We have about 30 miles to go," Gaara said, answering Sakara's unasked question.

_'Right! He can tell what we're thinking! This could be our advantage in battle!'_ Sakara thought excitedly.

20 hour's later, it was sundown the next day. They had reached the village of the Sound. With the scent of blood everywhere, Gaara almost puked. He hadn't smelled this much blood in 1 place for ages.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" Kakashi asked, his voice full of concern.

"Yeah..." Gaara answered uncertainly. "Let's get this mission over with."

"Okay, but I need you all to wear these microphones, so that if you find his lair, you can tell the rest of us where it is." Kakashi handed them out, and they all put them on.

"Okay." And Kakashi put up the signal to move in.

1 hour later, Gaara had located 'Rochi's' lair, 'The Snake Pit'.

"I found it," Gaara said pressing down on the button on his mic. "It's on the west side of the village."

"Good job, Naruto." Then Kakashi added, "Everyone meet there."

with Naruto as Gaara

Naruto couldn't sit still any longer. He had finished the work he had to do, given out all the missions. He wanted to train, he was sick and tired of sitting in here when others got to go on missions.

He called his secretary.

"Yes?" She called, peeking in the door.

"I need you to take over for a while, while I go out."

"Of course! Gaara-sama."

"Thanks! I'll be back in a while." And Naruto left.

Walking through the village, he saw three punks beating up an emo person that reminded him of Sasuke.

"Hey, you three." The three punks turned around, and when they saw that it was the kazekage, they bowed.

"Sorry, Kazekage-sama." the tallest said, and the emo slipped away at his chance.

"If I ever catch you three punks beating up anyone else in the village, I will suspend you from missions and you won't be able to leave the village."

"Yes, kazekage-sama," they said glumly, and turned around to apologize to the emo, but found that he was gone.

Author's notes:

I found that I haven't written very much about Naruto so I decided that I should write more for him.

I also made the kid emo because I was going to make Sasuke emo, only there was nothing leading up to it so i didn't.

8 chapters!

Gaara:I would never use a walky talky!

Me: I got the idea from Naruto, when Guy's team used them while rescuing you. I don't own that idea

Gaara: of course you don't! I do

Me (whispering): he's just joking, no one gave him a cookie.

Gaara: Hey! Where's my cookie? You said you would give me 1!

Me: Here! Take it!

Gaara: ... (He left)

Me: Review! Read! I'm going to update again soon!

Naruto: I'll kick your ass if you don't review!

Me: He's joking! He's in a bad mood since he hasn't had Ramen today, and he just woke up!

Naruto: *eye twitching and grinning* Will you buy me Ramen?

Me: NO!

Naruto: *walk's away sulking* Fine!

Me: i have to stop rambling! Till next time! *Waves buy!*


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... yet... but I probably never will own it

Chapter 9

Team 7 Moves Into Orochamaru's Lair

_'Who was that emo person? He's not from around here...' _Naruto thought. _'He's not from the Sand.'_

"Gaara-sama, I brought you your ramen for lunch," announced the chef.

"Thank you. You can bring it here."

"You're welcome. Call me if you need anything else." And he left.

Sasuke had narrowly escaped those punks. He had a clone in the sound for him so he could investigate the Naruto and Gaara thing. All he had heard from the punks was that he looked Emo. _'Do I really look emo?'_ Sasuke asked himself.

"Hey! You!" The kazekage called to him.

Sasuke pointed to himself.

Meanwhile a gear clicked in Naruto's head. _'That's Sasuke! What's he doing here?'_ "Hi, Sasuke," Naruto said to him.

"Hi, Gaara."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm on a mission." _'Crap! My cover's blown!'_ Sasuke was frustrated with himself."Well, Gaara, it's nice to see you, but I have to go. My team's waiting for me."

"Okay, Sasuke, you can go. I'll see you later."

And Sasuke left.

Sasuke reached the sound, released his clone, and met with his team on the west side.

"What took you so long?" Kakashi questioned.

"I had something to do."

"Let's go." Gaara ordered as Naruto.

"Agreed!" Sakura said as she stood up to attention.

They took their explosion tags and went to set them up.

Gaara had been setting up explosive tags all around the fortress, when he came to an empty room, with Orochamaru in it.

Me, Myself and the evil side of me, notes (Authors notes):

Me: hope you like it

Orochamaru: I still live!

Gaara: **HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO KILL YOU ROCHI! **(Orochamaru's nickname from Kakashi.)

Tenten: Re-

My evil side: Go away Tenten!

Sasuke: Review! :p

My evil side: Shut up Sasuke!

Naruto: Yay Gaara!

Myself: Gaara I made you a cookie.

I: kind of short, I know, but Il write more soon.

Negi: Till next time!.

Everyone: *Wave bye then go back to fighting*


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto...Or so we hope...

Author notes: OMG! Chapter 10! And someone pointed out that i've been writing 'Sakara' wrong, I will now spell it 'Sakura'.

BTW: I'm bringing some of the Harry Potter character's into this chapter.

Another Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter... Dun Dun Dun...

Chapter 10

Gaara V.S. Orochamaru and 2 Different People

Gaara saw Orochamaru, as soon as he walked into the room.

"Mu! HA! HA! HA! Meet my evil twin brother-" said Orochamaru.

"Are you saying you're good?" Asked Gaara.

"Well, yes. Of course I'm good!"

Harry, Hermione, and Ron appeared behind Gaara. He whipped around...

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill the three of you." Gaara said holding his hands in front of him to attack.

"We're on your side, to kill Voldemort!" answered the redhead.

"What are your names? I'm Naruto."

"Ron!"

"Hermione."

"And I'm Harry Potter! If Snape and Dumbledore come, we can sing a song! It's called 'The Mysterious Ticking Noise'! We'll need a pipe bomb!" said Harry Potter.

"So Ron, Hermione, and Harry Potter."

"Please, just call me Harry."

"Hurry*fake cough* up *fake cough 2*" Orochamaru told them as Voldemort, some old dude, and a pretty guy appeared.

"Yay! Dumbledore's here! And Snape too! Now we can sing!"

***Author's notes at middle of chapter: I'm not going to write out the song... It's too complex with like, 5 parts and all... so if you want to know how the song goes, go on to youtube, search potter puppet pals mysterious ticking noise, and listen to the song. **

**The 3rd Disclaimer: I do not own 'The mysterious ticking noise', but it is an awesome song! (to me) (this is not part of the story)***

Later, near the end of the song, Ron pulled out a pipe bomb, from somewhere.

"I found the source of the ticking! It's a pipe bomb!"

"Yay *hold for 20 seconds or something*" Said Harry and Hermione.

Gaara whipped out his had and did his jutsu, **"DESSERT COFFIN!"** it went around Ron's hand, stopping the bomb from blowing them up...

5... 4... 3... 2... 1... ***BOOM*** Ron's flesh and everything else in him went flying, covering everything, except Gaara, who had his umbrella, and sand protecting him... he pulled out a very random lollypop.

"Hey! Where did you get that?" Harry questioned him.

"Your pocket." Gaara said it, as if it was the most amazing thing in the world.

"It's not wizard like to steal!"

"I'm a ninja!" Then Gaara took out his lollypop, pointed his hand at Voldemort. **"DESSERT COFFIN!"**

Voldemort's blood and flesh flew to the walls, and his head, the bald head, landed on Harry's head...

"**!"** Harry screamed till he died of fear and loss of breath.

Hermione knelt down next to Harry and cried, Dumbledore had gone back to Hogwart's, so it was 1 on 1.

"Bring it on, Malfoy!" Gaara told Orochamaru.

"How do you know my real name!" Orochamaru/Malfoy demanded of Gaara.

"I read the Harry Potter series!"

"Tu-shay." Kakashi said from behind Gaara, "I read it to. Now Naruto, use your 'Dessert Coffin' thing and bring an end to him."

**"DESSERT COFFIN!"** Sand gathered all around Orochamaru, and Gaara closed his hand into a fist, and Rochi was everywhere.

With Naruto as Gaara *Naruto only has one line in this chapter*

_'I wonder if Gaara has finished his mission yet...' _

Authors notes:

Me:I'm not good at writing battle scenes, am I?

Harry: I'm in a wonderful place...

Gaara: you owe me a cookie, or cake.

Hermione: Cookie-o Appear-o *Yes, I made that up*

Ron: Awesome

Malfoy: I wont turn into that wired bastard

Me: nope

Tenten: Review!

Me: If you didn't like this chapter, or even if you did, review!

everyone: bye!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Author notes: Sorry if you didn't like the last chapter. I'm reading a Harry Potter fanfic, and let my mind wander. If you didn't like that I killed the Harry Potter charters, it's not that I don't like it, because I love Harry Potter, but I felt like killing them. This chapter will be more to the story. And I guess they finished their mission...

Chapter 11

Leaving The Sound 

"Meet at the entrance to the pit," said Kakashi, carrying Gaara, who passed out after loosing blood from a kunai that cut really deep into his arm.

"Okay!" Responded a happy Sakura.

5 minutes later, Team 7 was at the entrance to the pit.

"I've sent a report to Konoha, telling them that we've completed our mission."

"What happened to Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"He passed out,"

"What happened?"

"He fought Orochamaru's brother, Voldemort. Harry Potter, Ron and Hermione were there too."

"OMG!" Sakura started, "I've read the whole series!"

"Okay... We have to go back to Konoha, before the Hokage sends ANBU after us."

"Then let's go!"

"I'll carry Naruto." Kakashi announced. And they left... the Sound was free from Orochamaru's hold.

2 hours later, Gaara woke up.

"Where are we?"

"Good, you're awake. We're near the border of the fire country." Kakashi told him, but found he was asleep again.

Sasuke smirked. "Looks like you bore him with your lone speeches."

Kakashi just glared with his 1 eye.

"Why don't we camp here tonight?" Sakura asked them.

"Sure." Kakashi put Gaara down while saying that.

They set up camp, while Sasuke went and caught fish for dinner, Gaara slept on.

_'Geeze! Why do I have to catch the fish!' _ Sasuke thought angrily. _'Why not Kakashi? _He's_ supposed to be the _leader!_ He's so freaking lazy, like Shikamaru!'_

When Gaara smelled fish cooking he immediately woke up and sat down with them.

"'Bout time you woke up! You've been sleeping all day! If you slept any longer, I would have thought that you were in a coma!" Sakura told him. "Now, then. Eat up! We've got a long day tomorrow!"

Gaara ate as if his life depended on it. Which it might have if he'd slept any longer than he did. Sasuke was still mad about having to get the fish, because as he saw it, Uchihas shouldn't have to do things like that. And Kakashi was grinning at Sasuke's pouting face, and wasn't eating anything so they couldn't see it. After dinner, they all went to sleep.

The next morning Gaara woke up on Kakashi's back again. They were on the road again.

"Good morning! You slept for 32 hours after dinner the last time you woke up. We're about 2 days from the leaf village."

"Oh..."

"How on Earth do you sleep _that_ _long!_" Sasuke asked. "You're like a hibernating bear!"

Gaara sent him a glare. "Don't ever compare me to a bear!"

Sasuke wet his pants, and they had to stop so he could change was giggling for so long that they thought she would pass out from lack of oxygen. Gaara was too weak to walk, so he rode on Kakashi's back the whole time.

"Right. Let's go." Sasuke told them, glaring at a still giggling Sakura.

Gaara fell asleep... _**again**_.

"How dose he keep doing that?" exclaimed Sasuke.

"I don't know. Maybe someone cast a sleeping charm on him." suggested Sakura.

"No! No magic talk! My parents were murdered by someone who was a wizard!" Sasuke was on the verge of tears.

_'Okay! Sasuke needs more therapy. He need's to get over his clans death!'_ Kakashi told himself.

"Sasuke. It's okay to cry. If you need to." Sakura told him while thinking,_ 'He's going to go emo if I don't help him!'_

**Naruto as Gaara**

"Kazekage-sama," his assistant said, "Orochamaru's lair has been destroyed, with everyone inside."

"Thank you for telling me. You may leave."

"Bye, Kazekage-sama."

Naruto went back to his paperwork, but was soon distracted by his thought's of what Gaara had said in his last visit, that he got no work done.

_Flashback._

_"Yo! Naruto." Gaara had said._

_"Hi Gaara. How are you doing?"_

_"I think they don't think I'm you, Naruto, but I'm good. How are you?"_

_"I'm good too. They don't know that I'm not you."_

_"Well, I have to go, before my team gets suspicious of my. So see ya!"_

_"Yeah, see ya!"_

_End Flash back_

Author notes:

Review! I'm running out of ideas, so include those! Yes, Gaara can sleep a long time. No, Gaara is not under a sleeping charm. I'm thinking of putting Itachi into a later chapter. Yes, in my fanfic, Malfoy was Voldemort, but is now dead. The last chapter was random, sorry about that. Keep reading, and review! Bye! Constructive criticism! Please!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: They are still on their way back to Konoha and Gaara acts more like Naruto normally does.

Chapter 12

Meeting The Akatsuki

"No!" Sasuke snapped at Sakura, "I don't cry! EVER!"

Sakura backed away from the angry Sasuke, very frightened, slowly loosing her love for him. "OK, Sasuke, you don't cry." Her voice was coming down to a whisper.

- Kakashi and Gaara.

Kakashi and Gaara were far enough away that they couldn't hear them.

"OK, Naruto. Naruto! Are you listening to me?"

"..."

"Naruto!" Kakashi said, while shaking his shoulder, "Listen! I'm trying to teach you a new jutsu!"

Gaara snapped to attention, "Did you say a new jutsu?" He was jumping around, very hyper now.

"Yes." _'Holy shit! Did Naruto change after being hit with the kunai, again?'_

"Show it to me now!"

"OK. But calm down!"

Gaara instantly sat down and got silent.

"Good. This jutsu is called the wind natured sword-slash."

"SWEET!" Gaara yelled, so loud that Sasuke and Sakura stopped yelling for a moment.

"Yes, Naruto, _sweet_."

-Sasuke and Sakura

"Sasuke! Will you not open up to the people who care about you?"

"Who said I cared about you, Sakura?"

Sakura was greatly taken aback.

"Sasuke!" She whispered, "Have you always been so cold-hearted?" Sakura was sulking now.

"Sakura..."

"Answer my question!" She yelled.

"No. I haven't!"

-Kakashi and Naruto

"Wind natured sword slash?"

"Yep!" And Kakashi pulled out a sword. "This sword is unbreakable." He said, with a covered grin but Gaara knew he was grinning.

"OK! How does it work?"

"You channel your energy into this blade, and it becomes a wind blade. By doing this, you can make powerful winds to use against your opponents."

"OK!" _ Good thing I have wind natured energy!'_ Gaara thought.

Gaara channeled his energy into the sword. He then swung it, and with the massive amount of energy he knocked Kakashi back 150 feet.

"Wow, Naruto!" Kakashi yelled as he got closer, "You learned that really fast! I thought we'd have to spend at least a week on that jutsu!"

"Hm..." Replied Gaara.

"Sasuke, Sakura." Kakashi called.

"Yea?"

"Time to move on."

"OK!"

"Sasuke!" Sakura said in a loud whisper, "Why do you want everything you can't have?"

"Because..." He trailed off into thought.

"Because...?"

"Because I need power to beat my brother!" Sasuke snapped.

Sakura stopped in her tracks, tears had started falling from her face. "Sasuke! I hate you!" She yelled at him, but ironically threw her arms around his body.

"I thought you said you hated him." Kakashi broke the silence.

"I do. But I don't want Sasuke to leave me." Sakura was being stubborn...again.

"STOP!" Gaara startled them. "Someone's coming! They have high energy levels."

"Which direction?"

"Left and right, there's 2 of them."

Soon 2 men in black cloaks with red clouds on them appeared. They had hats with cloth hanging down so their faces didn't show. The taller of the two had a bandaged up sword on his back. Both had purple nail polish on.

_'They must be with them, Akatsuki!'_ Thought Kakashi.

"We're here for the blonde."

_'Shit! They're with akasuki!' _"Naruto! Stay back!"

"No way! I'm going to use the jutsu Gaara taught me!"

"Haha, good joke!" Sasuke taunted.

"Want to be the experiment?" Gaara asked with evil in his eyes.

"N-no th-thanks." Sasuke stumbled.

The sword was coming at his head; Gaara dodged it, then he whipped out his hand, pointed it at the ninja who tried to hurt him, but found he couldn't move.

"That was too easy! Hehehe. Now what were you about to do, Gaara?"

Gaara knew no one else could hear because he and this man were in a genjutsu.

"We'll...?"

"Introduce yourself first!"

"OK. My name is Itachi."

"Sasuke's brother?"

"Yes, Sasuke's brother."

"The one who killed the clan?"

"Yes, now stop asking questions and answer my question."

"Could you repeat it?"

"Fine. I asked, what were you about to do to my partner, Gaara?"

"Kill him. What else?"

Itachi was calm. "Well, you're coming with us, and you are completely helpless."

**With Naruto as Gaara.**

"Gaara-sama!" called the guard, "There are men coming, they have black cloaks with red clouds on them."

_'Shit!' he_ thought, _'That is Akatsuki! Just what I need!'_ "Double the guards! They're here for me!"

"Yes sir!" and he ran out of the room.

_'Crap! I need to think fast!, they're here for the fox, but if they take it I'll die!'_

*BOOM*

Naruto shot out of his thought's.

*BOOM*

The door shot open, and two men with black cloaks and red clouds walked in.

"H-how did you get in, past the guards?" Asked a baffled Naruto.

"What guards?" The short Akatsuki member asked.

"What do you mean?"

"They were all dead. Now I strongly suggest that you come with us."

"Never!" Naruto took the chance to attack the taller guy, who dodged.

A/N: I am so evil. I'm going to tell you what happens next chapter, so if you want to know, you have to wait. The Wind natured sword slash was kind of lame, wasn't it? I couldn't think of any thing else to call it. Constructive criticism, please. Bye!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto

A/N: The Akatsuki are after Naruto and Gaara. Will the Akatsuki succeed in their mission? Or fail?

Chapter 13

Fight Against The Akatsuki

Gaara was very calm, even with Itachi, a very powerful ninja, glaring at him.

"I will _**NOT**_ go with you!"

"I think otherwise."

_'This is genjutsu! I have never been in one. I wonder how it works.'_ Yes, Gaara has never been in a genjutsu.

Itachi made it seem as though he had thrown kunais at Gaara.

"AAHHHHH!" Gaara screamed out in pain. It hurt almost as much as his childhood pain hurt, with all those scared eyes that people had when they looked at him, worried their child had been hurt by him, the pain of his only friend, his uncle had given him, when he had tried to kill Gaara.

"Feel the pain? It would end if you came with us."

-Outside the genjutsu.

_'He is in a genjutsu right now!' _ Sakura thought worriedly. _'I have to get him out of it now! Before he suffers any emotional damage!'_ Sakura tried to get to Gaara and stop the genjutsu, but the taller ninja stepped in front of her.

"Not today, little girl." He removed his hat, reveling fishlike skin, but the thing that caught Sakuras eye was the forehead protector. It had a line through the symbol of the water country.

_'So they are missing-nin, hm?'_

"I see that you have picked up on the fact that we are missing-nin."

"Yep." Sakura doubled back to Kakashi, needing his help. "Kaka-sensei! They are missing-nin! I need you to help me fight them! And the shorter one has Naruto in a genjutsu!"

-Naruto in the sand with the Akatsuki.

"You can not win." Said the gay looking guy. He had long blond hair, in a ponytail, with his bangs hanging over his eye.

"Don't be so sure!" Naruto cried back.

"Hehehehe! Whether or not you like it, you are coming with us, and your friend Gaara will be there to greet you."

Naruto froze up. "G-gaara! You mean you are going after him, too?"

"Yep! And I know that you won't be alone in the other world as long as you have Gaara around!"

Naruto leaped out the window, making sure the gay guy was still following, which he was.

He then jumped onto the sand that Gaara had taught him to control.

_'I see!' _Deidara, or the gay person, thought. _'He can control sand as well! This will be fun!'_ "I think I should introduce myself, I am Deidara." He finally told Naruto.

Naruto then tried to grip the sand around Deidara, but Deidara was too fast on his new, what seamed to be, clay bird.

_'Hehe, this will be fun!'_

-Gaara: inside the illusion.

"UG! Stop it!"

"Begging for mercy? Already?"

Gaara made a hand sign, and tried to attack,.

"That will not work!"

-Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura: Outside the illusion.

Sasuke, tired of not being able to not defeat his brother, ran past Kisame, the fishlike man and kicked his brother in the stomach, making him fly back from the force, 20 feet.

"You are stronger, Sasuke." Itachi called, from where he landed.

_'Orochamaru is an idiot, thinking that I could not get stronger without him.'_ Sasuke thought happily.

Gaara fell to his knees, in obvious pain.

Sakura rushed to him. "Naruto! Are you all right?"

Silence...

_'Oh crap! He's passed out! This isn't good.' _ Sakura ran at him and started checking his body for wounds: no sever injuries, one or two broken bones: not much.

Sakura exhaled the breath she was holding.

-Sasuke with Itachi.

Sasuke was not doing very well. He was almost out of energy, and that activated his cursed seal, that Orochamaru had given him.

_'Crap!'_ Sasuke thought and stopped the seal with his own will. _'I can not use Orochamaru's power! I must use my own to defeat Itachi!'_

Gaara stood up. "Thank you, Sakura."

"Your welcome." She responded proudly.

Gaara walked over to Kisame, and Kisame pulled out his sword. Gaara made a sand sword. They both stood in battle stance.

"You know, if you win I will probably be dead."

"I know."

"Kisame!" Itachi called, "Do not kill him!"

"Got it!"

Their swords clashed: *CLANG, CLANG*

Gaara made a hand sign, and attempted to do the desert coffin, but Kisame was too fast and almost sliced him in half, but Gaara dodged it in time.

-Naruto and Deidara.

Naruto had started to turn into the nine-tailed fox; he had one tail, already.

Naruto growled, "You will not harm the villagers!"

He slowly got his anger under control, causing the fox's energy to fade away, and he summoned a clone.

**"RASENGAN!"** Naruto yelled, and slammed the ball of energy into Deidara's stomach, causing him to cough up blood. While he was doing that, Naruto's clone was making another ball of energy, and suddenly he felt his stomach rip open, and the world darkened around him. Naruto felt his pulse: there was none!

A mile away, Sasori, the puppet master, felt the energy from the nine-tailed fox, be pushed back, and then felt as his partner's life came to an end. He did not really care, all he needed to do was get the fox and return to base.

He went to where the energy had come from.

Naruto turned around. He felt a figure with more energy behind him. He conjured up a clone, and started to do the rasengan, but was hit in the chest with poison.

"I'm Sasori, you are coming with me," he paused, "Naruto."

What they did not know was that a certain someone was watching: Kankuro.

Kankuro could not believe his ears, and jumped out of the bushes.

"Yo-You're Naruto?"

"Yes." Naruto replied, "Gaara and I switched places, because we were bored of our lives and wanted to trade places for a while." Then his world went black.

Kankuro ran as fast as he could back to the village to report that Naruto had been taken, and that Gaara was in Naruto's place, and that Gaara was probably where they were taking Naruto right now."

-Sasori and Naruto.

Sasori revived Naruto, but made sure to keep him knocked out.. until he was needed.

-Gaara, team 7, Itachi, and Kisame.

Itachi knocked out Sasuke, finally, he was getting tired.

Gaara was almost out. Kisame came at him and before he could react, a foot hit the back of his head.

Kakashi and Sakura were running at him in a blur, and before he passed out he said something:

" I am Gaara... not Naruto, we changed places..." And then his world darkened, and he found himself in darkness.

"Oh my gosh! Kakashi-sensei! Is he telling the truth?"

But before they could check, Itachi picked Gaara up, "We also got Naruto." then disappeared with Kisame, to 10 miles away from them.

A/N: OMG! 13 chapters. Please review! For a cookie? I would really like feedback. Constructive criticism, and please give feedback.

Next chapter: The 2 villages go after Akasuki.

Bye!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, would it be as good? So nope... never gonna happen. I don't own Naruto... yet... *smirks evilly*

A/N:Inner Sakura will be in this chapter. **'Blah'** is her speaking/thinking.

Chapter 14

Chasing The Akatsuki

Sakura looked around her. There was the dead body... of a villager... then Sakura gasped...

"Sasuke!" she screamed, tears pouring from her eyes.

"Sakura!" Kakashi yelled from behind, "He isn't dead, just because he went 'blah'."

"Well he isn't moving!"

"Then perform a medical jutsu on him."

"Fine!" Sakura preformed the jutsu on him.

"Ugh!" Sasuke moaned. Then he snapped to attention. "We need to get Naruto! I mean Gaara!"

"Then let's go!" Kakashi said in a happy tone.

They dashed off to follow the Akatsuki. And Kakashi summoned his dogs to track down Gaara.

-Kankuro, and the people in the sand.

Kankuro had just finished explaining what had happened, when Temari stood up.

"Kankuro!" Temari started, "Why didn't you stop them?- Never mind! We have to go after them!" Temari was about to leave, "Well! Hurry up! We have to save Gaara!- And Naruto!" then she stomped out pulling Kankuro alongside her.

The others stood up to leave, not wanting to feel Temari's wrath, and Temari smirked. _She_ was in _charge!_

_'Man!'_ Temari thought to herself, _'I have the power now! Feel my wrath!'_

"Temari-sama! What are your orders?" asked on of the councilmen.

Since Temari was Gaara's older sister, she held the power for now.

"I want each of you to get two skilled ninja each to help with the situation. Try to get Jounin or higher."

"Hai!" and they dashed off to find ninjas.

-Akatsuki and Naruto

Sasori was carrying Naruto above his head using his chacera strings as if he were a puppet.

_'Geeze! A 3 day trip! You suck, Deidara... for dying!'_

-Kankuro and Temari.

"Kankuro! Get your ass over here. We need to find Gaara... _and_ Naruto. And your lazy ass won't help us one bit!"

"I'm coming... So stop your yapping. You sound like a mom who lost her child."

"I lost my brother! You should be worried too."

"Right... I'm coming. Let me get ready."

Kankuro ran up the stairs and grabbed his cat suit, put his purple make-up on, got his scrolls and his puppet, and flew down the stairs in record time (42 seconds, beating his old best by 15 seconds). When faced by an angry Temari, speed counts... a lot.

"Good! Let's go."

And they left with their teams.

- Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke.

"Damn it all!" Sakura yelled in anger.

Sasuke bolted up, no longer unconscious.

**'Why didn't they take Sasuke! I wish Gaara was here! He's soooo cute!' **said inner Sakura.

_'Shut up! Sasuke is way more awesome than Gaara!'_ Sakura yelled right back.

Kakashi could see the anger on her face and was backing away slowly.

"Kakashi! You jerk! Why the hell are you backing away?"

"Um..."

"You always care for Sasuke more. Now come here!"

Kakashi came closer to Sakura, and she punched him so hard that he flew towards Sasuke, and almost hit him.

"Right!" Sakura started, "We need to find Gaara and Naruto right now."

Kakashi wasn't thinking straight. "Um... Sakura? How are we supposed to do that?"

"Use your friggin' dogs. Now do I have to hit you again to make you think right?"

"Nope."

It had been two days since they had started traveling. Kakashi's once-huge bruise had shrunk down to the size of a peach.

"We're about a day from the hideout." Kakashi announced.

A/N:

This was a shorter chapter. I won't update as fast if I don't get up to 10 reviews. If I get 10 it'll be longer chapter!

So Gaara and Naruto have told the others their real identities.

Review for a longer chapter and a faster update!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I doubt I will ever own Naruto... Never! But Gaara is awesome! (according to me, maybe not you)

A/N:

If inner Sakura is in this chapter, she speaks like this: **'Blah' **

I know I haven't said this before but... Special thanks to my friend who reads my stories and corrects the spelling, grammar, and etc. And thanks to her help, I've fixed the first 4 or 5 chapters!

I haven't updated recently because I've been busy with lots of stuff, and we only got 1 review. Special thanks to that person, who is unknown, for telling me what I can do better. Now if I keep talking we'll never get any where! So on with the story!

Chapter 15

The Lair

-**We're starting in the Sand**

Temari and Kankuro, with their teams, were 10 miles away from the Sand. They had exited the desert areas 5 miles ago; now they were in a field, green grass was everywhere, trees of every kind in their presence.

Temari gasped when they stopped for a break. "Oh my gosh! Kankuro! Isn't this place beautiful?"

"Yep." Kankuro responded, his eyes almost closed, "It really is."

"You're not even looking. The leaves are so many different colors! Look! Green, red, yellow, orange! And even brown!"

"Geeze. You girls get excited over the smallest of things."

Temari looked at her pocket watch; it had a picture of her and her brothers when they were younger. The clock read 5:48 p.m., on the analog clock.

"Break's over!" Temari called to the teams. "Time to move."

Everyone got up from the logs they were sitting on, and grabbed their bags. At that moment a pigeon landed on Temari's shoulder with a message tied to it's foot. Temari recognized it at once. It was a first class message carrier from the Leaf.

"Temari, what's that it's carrying?" One of her teammates asked her.

"I don't know..." Temari opened it.

It read, in very neat handwriting:

_Dear Temari,_

_I have heard the news about what has happened to Gaara and Naruto. It hurt me a lot, because I have always loved Naruto like he was part of my family. I received the news yesterday, when Sakura burst into my office, pain and fear clearly shown on her face._

_Anyways; team 7, Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke, want to meet up with you by midnight, on Thursday, July 2nd, at the Stale Mountains, on the border of the Sound, and Snow villages._

_'That's today! That means we have to meet them tonight!' _ Temari thought, realizing that they had to hurry. Then kept reading.

_I received this news on Tuesday, June 30th. You must go to meet them as soon as you finish reading this letter. Sorry about it being late._

_Best wishes,_

_Hokage Tsunade._

"We have to go! Now!" Temari yelled at the teams. "There's been a change of plan. We are now meeting up with Team 7, from Konoha. At the Stale Mountains. By midnight."

"Hai" everyone chorused.

-**Team 7**

Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke met Sakura at Stale Mountain. Sakura now understood why it was called _Stale_ Mountain. It was as bare as could be. No grass, trees, plantation of any kind. It was grey, just grey.

"Hey, Sakura!" Sasuke called. "Did you send the message?"

"Yep."

_Flashback- 2 days ago._

_Sakura had just said good bye to the rest of Team 7 and was now running through the wood, with beautiful floor; there were leaves of all colors on the ground, and on the trees: red, yellow, green, orange, brown._

_'This will be a long trip if I don't run faster!' Sakura thought._

_**'Let me take over!' **__yelled inner Sakura._

_'Hell no! The last time I did that...'_

_**'Yes?'**__ Inner Sakura was amused._

_'The last time I did that, you ended up destroying the place, and I had to pay for the repairs!'_

_**'Oh well!'**_

_'Oh well? I had to do everything! You just laughed!'_

_By the time Sakura was finished talking to Inner Sakura, she had reached Konoha. And within minutes, she was in the Hokage's office._

_"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura called. "I need you to send a message to Temari! Gaara and Naruto have been kidnapped!"_

_Tsunade's head jerked up at that last sentence._

_"K-Kidn-n-apped!"_

_"Yes."_

_"Hurry! Tell me what to write!"_

_And then Sakura told her everything, and Tsunade wrote it down._

_End Flashback_

"They should be here by tonight, then. Right, Sakura?" Kakashi asked for everyone.

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei."

-**11:56P.M.**

"I see something!" Sakura called, and Sasuke appeared beside her, followed by Kakashi.

A few minutes of silence passed before any of them spoke. Temari's team was there.

"We should go!" Temari told them, and Team 7 stood up.

**"Summoning no jutsu!"** Kakashi cried, and there was a big puff of smoke before 12 dogs appeared.

"Good thinking, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said.

"Right! Lets go!" Kankuro was getting annoyed.

It had been an hour, but they were at the bottom of the mountain, _Stale_ Mountain. A place Sakura was going to puke on, just to give it some color.

"Woof!" One of the dogs called out.

"He's found something!" Kakashi dashed off, and the others followed.

A cave. Just another grey slab of rock in a hole. At least it was surrounded by _earth _this time.

"God! What is up with all these big grey rocks? I'll kill someone just to give it some color!" Sakura complained.

"Shut your big fat trap, and help us out! Would'ja?" Temari had her fan out and pointed at Sakura.

"Girls! This is the lair!" Kakashi's voice grew excited. They had found Naruto... and Gaara!

A/N:

Short. I know. But I have a new idea! A Valentine's day story! A one-shot. I just thought of it! Well I'm gonna leave the story like this till next chapter. 10 reviews. That's 5 more. 10 is all I need for the next chapter to be longer, not super long, but long. Review! And have a happy Valentine's day!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Wow! How many times have I said this? Let's see... 15 times for this story and 6 for my other... that's 21 times... Oh, right, I do not own Naruto, or Narutard (random)... 22 times now! WOW!

A/N:

**'Blah' **= Inner Sakura

I've been busy. And ya'll should be happy y'all got this chapter, 'cause... well... never mind. I got bored and so I'm writing this chapter.

Now on with the chapter! :p or xD or XD...

Chapter 16

The Unmistakable Entrance

Team 7, except Naruto, and team Temari, except Gaara, stood at the entrance. Temari put her hands in her pocket and remembered the letter she had received from the Hokage, Tsuande. She pulled it out of her pocket and skimmed it over. Her eyes widened when she reached the end. There was a last note at the end. It read:

_P.S. Temari, when you are finished with the rescue mission, you must come back to Konoha. There is danger here. We need your help, the Sand's help. I will give you details when you get here. Do well with your mission and bring them back alive. I know you will. Tsunade._

Temari scanned the end of the letter 10 times to make sure she was reading it correctly. She was too busy thinking about what it said to notice the paper it was written on. The paper was a dirty white with red splotches all over it, and not in a pattern either. They were dark red in color... almost like they were..._ Blood!_

She regained her senses and looked at the paper a few minutes later. One thought came to her mind.

_'SHIT!'_ She thought. _'Maybe the Hokage's dead!'_

This wasn't good!

"Sakura!" Temari called to the pink haired, green eyed girl.

"Yeah?" Sakura replied as she turned around.

"I need to talk to you... _ALONE_!"

Sakura ran up to Temari, unwillingly, not wanting to leave Sasuke alone.

"Yeah? Why me?"

Temari took Sakura over to a tree, where they could talk without anyone noticing them.

Temari's face got so close to Sakura's that she swore Temari was gonna kiss her.

"Sakura."

Sakura snapped out of her trance and looked at Temari.

"Um... Yeah?" She asked quietly.

"How is your Hokage?"

"Um... fine." Her voice rose making it sound like a question.

Temari pulled out the blood stained paper.

"Explain this then."

"Oh... right, that. The Hokage had a kunai in her arm and it was bleeding like crazy. She got stabbed when she was writing the end. But when she finished writing she healed herself. So she's fine."

"Ah, touché." Temari said for no apparent reason.

"Right, well..." Sakura started but was interrupted by the old lady who came with team Temari.

"GIRLS!" She called.

"Yes, Baa-chan?" Temari called back.

There was a sudden poof, and smoke filled the area.

Everyone waited till the smoke had cleared away, mostly, then they heard a voice, and then saw the green spandex suit that could only belong to two people-AT ONCE?

"Team Guy has arrived!" The guy in the green suit called out with his thumb up, and this huge grin... but what everyone noticed were the _**HUGE, BUSHIEST EYEBROWS **_ anyone had ever seen.

"Guy! Lee! Tenten! Negi!" Sakura called-or rather yelled out to them. "What are you doing here?"

**'Yes!'** Her inner called, **'Rock Lee is **_**so**_** amazing! Even better than Sasuke... who's going emo, by the way.'**

_'No! He's! Not!'_ Sakura yelled at her inner.

**'Yes, he is. You're blind to the signs because you're so love struck for him.'** Inner snickered, knowing she had hit a sore spot.

_'I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU!' _Sakura yelled in her head.

**'What about that time when you wanted them to take Sasuke and not Gaara-or wished it anyways...Hm?'** Inner Sakura teased.

"Sakura...?" Sasuke poked her.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" Sakura yelled at him.

Sasuke cringed in fear.

_'I guess it's that time of the month.'_ He thought.

"Oh...Sasuke..." Sakura said slowly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that."

_'Sakura looks _SO_ cute when she's mad!'_ The pervert, who reads Make Out Paradise, *Cough* Kakashi *Cough* thought.

Sakura sensed this and turned her evil gaze upon him.

"Something you want to say, Ka-ka-shi?" She said his name slowly, with lots of killer intent.

Kakashi cringed when she said his name like that. _'That is _so_ not sexy!'_ He thought, then he responded to her question, "Um...No?"

"Well, I think there is something you want to say, but you're too much of a coward to say it." Sakura told him matter-of-factly.

Kakashi's eye avoided eye contact with Sakura.

"Hn. Told ya!" Sakura was cheering in her mind-Inner Sakura was cheering in her mind as well. They had broken through Kakashi's barrier.

"HEY!" Kankuro yelled at them, "We need to save Gaara and Naruto!"

"Right!" Sakura snapped to attention.

"Well it looks like a 5 time seal." Kakashi told them.

"Yeah...What's your point...?" Sakura intimidatingly questioned Kakashi.

"Oh...Well..5 of us...Needtogofind4seals!" He said the last part so quickly that no one could hear him.

Kakashi was continuously being pushed around by Sakura, since she was a jouin. What Kakashi had said was, 'Need to go find 4 seals!'

Team Guy nodded.

"Yosh! Fire power of the YOUTH!" Guy shouted. "Here! Everyone!" Guy takes out wakie-talkies from his..._where_...Oh never mind, that's his weapon holder. "We use these to communicate with each other. Press this button," he demonstrated, "And you can talk to everyone else. Got it?"

Everyone responded, "Got it!"

"GO FIRE POWER OF THE YOUTH!" Guy and Lee sang happily. **(1)**

They were...Maybe this is to creepy for y'all, but they were...suddenly...very suddenly, dancing...and singing..._in_ the _**RAIN!**_** (2)**...yes, the rain.

"where'd that cloud come from?" asked Negi, who's eyes were looking intrigued, going against his visual facial expression of its boredom state.

"Uh...That was so very random..." Sasuke set a record for most words said in a sentence said by him. 6 words! _**6 words!**_

"Right. Team Guy!" Kakashi called to them, "You'll be finding the other 4 seals. Got it?"

"Hai!" They responded, then they dashed off.

About 10-15 minutes later all 5 were posed at their own seals, and Sakura was ready to smash that boulder to bits.

"Are you all in position?" Kakashi asked the others, "We're ready here!"

"YOSH!" Guy roared into the headset.

"Yeah," Negi and Tenten said in unison, and Lee replied,

"HAI! Kakashi-sensei!"

"On the count of 3, OK? Right,...1...2...3!"

Every single seal was pulled off and Sakura rushed forwards to the boulder, and of course, smashed it into millions of pieces.

Team 7 and Team Temari rushed into the cave.

"Gasp! Do I..." but she never finished her sentence.

A/N:

Who's the mysterious person! Who knows? And what was Sakura trying to say?

Guess what! I don't even know...well, maybe I do, but it's not final. Tell me who you want it to be, or guess who it is-In your reviews. Yeah, please review, I want to know how it is. And just for the record, I think this is the longest chapter yet.

**(1) **As soon as I typed 'Happily' I thought of happy endings. I'm thinking this arc will have a happy ending, I hope so 'cause I adore Gaara. This isn't relevant...really...so you can forget that I typed this.

**(2)** My mind typed this, well I typed this, but my mind came up with it so no flames! (plus its late!)

Now go review!


	17. Chapter 17

ME-Right! Today we have Lee to announce the dreaded news! So Lee announce the news!

LEE-Yosh! Gaara44! Here's the good news! I can mysteriously shoot hearts, that seem like kisses out of my blushes when I'm around Sakura-chan!

ME-No Lee! -arg- I meant the news for this story! _My _bad news!

LEE-Ah...OK, Gaara44 does not own Naruto...Nor will she ever own Naruto! Yosh!

ME-Well, thanks, Lee. *Applause*

Lee- Wait! I have more news!

Me- It'll be announced next chapter!

A/N: OK! Right! No one answered the poll, poll's closed. I used a completely new character, who is a mix of all of them. I had this really complicated name for the character, it was Inosukiwa, but that is just too complex, and I don't want to write the name over and over, so I'm changing the name to Jasmine. Enjoy!

Chapter 17

Reunited

Sakura and team 7, except Naruto, stepped into the cave. Kakashi first, then Sakura, and then Sasuke.

Sakura's eyes adjusted to the dark as she looked around at the darkened walls, then at the figures. That's when she saw Jasmine.

Jasmine was tall for her age; in very good shape; strong, as strong as Sakura, really. She had long hair that was colored red, blue, green, blond, black, white, and purple. This was her natural hair colors. All of the colors were in blotches all over, making her hair even more colorful. At the moment she was in the Akatsuki robes, and had purple nail polish on; her hair was down.

"Jasmine," Sakura breathed, as she fell back into Sasuke's arms, feeling very light-headed.

"Sakura?" Kakashi asked. It must've been for the millionth time because he looked very concerned.

"I'm alright."

Sakura realized what position she was in and got up quickly while covering her face because of the blush growing on it, but then she put her hands down, remembering that it was dark inside the cave.

"Surprised, Sakura?" Jasmine yelled down at Sakura.

_'No! This can't be her! It just can't be!'_ Sakura thought.

Standing up, Sakura called, "Why are you in Akatsuki, Jasmine?"

"You're the one who made me do this, Forehead!"

"Yeah, right, Rainbow!"

Jasmine was Sakura's best friend in kindergarden, but it seemed like she changed.

"So! What'd I do to you to make you join Akatsuki, Rainbow?" Sakura asked her old friend.

"You and the village I used to call home! That's what made me join Akatsuki!"

"How? How did we make you join Akatsuki?" Sakura must've voiced everyone's question because suddenly all eyes were on Jasmine.

"You never acknowledged me! You only saw me as a monster! Because I had a bloodline nobody knew existed, or...or ever wanted to be there!" Jasmine was nearly in tears now. "You all just wanted me to die...! But...but Akatsuki saw me for me. They took me in and trained me."

"You're wrong, Jasmine, I never saw you as a monster, I saw you for you. Just like I saw Naruto."

The process of taking the tailed beast out of Gaara was paused, and everyone was watching the two girls. Except...Kankuro, Temari, and one of the sand ANBU that had come with them. They were saving Gaara.

The Sand team was almost there.

_'Keep the conversation going for a few more minutes, Sakura, just enough time for us to get Gaara and Naruto and leave.'_ Temari thought.

TOO LATE!

Kankuro stepped on a stick that was just there, and everyone turned, and saw... Gaara! floating away on his sand.

Pein, the leader of Akatsuki, looked at the statue with the nine eyes that was used to extract the demon form the human shell. One eye was closing! Really fast, and others were following it. The energy taken from Gaara was returning to his unconscious form.

"Stop them!" he yelled at the four members who were really there, and not holograms.

Naruto opened his eyes. What was going on? Four people were chasing the... Sand nins! He rolled over so he was on all fours and looking rabid. His pupils became slits and his nails grew to about two inches long. Red energy formed ears and a tail.

Naruto formed the two tails quickly because he didn't want to see any people precious to him die, but he didn't see that the sand-nins had Gaara, so he grew more tails...Now up to three counting.

"Oh, SHIT!" Kakashi yelled to everyone, "The nine-tails!"

**"GIVE ME GAARA BACK!"** Demon-Naruto yelled.

"Naruto..." Sakura whispered.

Gaara had opened his eyes wide enough to see 3 red tails and ears. That was Naruto.

Temari and Kankuro were frightened out of their minds. They had seen Gaara mad, but this was worse. Naruto now had three-tails and the fourth was starting to sprout.

_'Damn!' _Temari cursed. "Kankuro, do something!"

"Got it!"

He jumped ten feet away and pulled out his puppet. It got two feat away from Naruto and...

_**BAMN!**_

Kankuro was crushed to smithereens!

"I can't do anything!" Temari shouted in frustration.

"T-Temari..." a weak voice said from the object she was carrying, "Let me fight him. I'm the only one that can. The rest of you should keep Akatsuki busy."

"Got it, little brother."

Within the next five minutes everyone evacuated the cave, even the Akatsuki, except Gaara and Naruto. Gaara was the only one powerful enough to fight Naruto.

"Naruto!" Gaara yelled at him, "Stop! You're only going to hurt those close to you!"

Naruto didn't appear to have heard. Naruto was gone and the demon had taken over.

-In Naruto's mind.

Naruto was fighting against the red chakra, attempting to put the seal back on, but he was being pushed back again and again.

"Damn stupid fox! Stop this! Give me back my body!"

**"Hehe! You already have 6 tails! There's no way you'll get control back that easily!"** Kyuubi told him.

"Damn it, Naruto! Stop producing tails! You already have 6! Get control back already!"

Naruto turned to look at who was speaking to him, just another person to kill. He crouched down and sprang forward, and started punching Gaara wherever he could. Gaara's sand wasn't fast enough. He had to keep dodging so he would not fall victim to the powerful hits. Naruto was quickly producing the tails. He had 8 when he suddenly stopped.

"What the...hell?" Gaara said, but then heard this cry of pain. He turned around and Naruto was laying on his side, clutching his head and crying in agony as his chakra disappeared into him. There was a...Seal? on his forehead...?

"Right then," said an oddly cheerful voice, "That should take care of the nine-tails. I just had to find it."

Gaara recognized it as Kakashi's voice.

"What did it do to him?" he asked.

"It cuts the circuit of chakura off, and he'll be unconscious for a while...But he'll be fine."

"OK..."

-Time skip.

It had been 3 days and the teams were now heading back to Konoha to see the Hokage. Naruto, who was unconscious, was riding on Gaara's sand. All the Akatsuki members had fled, and gone to some unknown location.

"Right!" Said a cheerful voice, "We should be in Konoha in 3 days time, if we only travel by day. a day and a half if we travel by night as well. So who wants to travel by day only, or by day and night?"

Everyone except Sakura wanted to travel as quickly as possible.

"Right! We'll travel tonight as well then. I can carry you Sakura." Kakashi added.

"Yosh!" Sakura answered.

It was midnight. Sakura was on Kakashi's back, Naruto was still being carried by Gaara's sand, Sasuke was being emo, and the sand siblings were chatting quietly about what the Hokage could want.

They were walking on a dirt road by the ocean, birds were chatting, and everything was calm.

2 people in black clothes with chainsaws for weapons were waiting in the bushes. As soon as the group was 10 feet away, the 2 people, who happened to be twins, jumped out and started the chainsaws.

"OK!" Sasuke yelled, turning around with his sharingan activated, "What the fuck?"

"We are the Cain Brothers!" They said, taking a pose.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Sasuke mocked, "I'm shaking in my boots!"

"Fine! Mock us!" one of the twins called. "Like we care!"

"Right," Kakashi said in his completely bored tone, "try and kill us."

Well, running straight into a ninja with only a chainsaw, without trying to distract them first isn't the best idea.

.

.

.

*Blood and screams; then silence*

"Holy crap! I'm alive!" Sakura said joyfully, hugging Kakashi. "I swear, I thought I was going to be hit, considering that you used me as a shield, Sasuke!"

_-Flashback-_

_Sasuke saw the twins coming at him, so he did the thing that no one should ever do. He used a teammate as a shield! Thankfully, Kakashi stepped in at the last moment and sliced the twins in half._

_-End flashback-_

"Well, we should continue on to Konoha now!" Kakashi told the group. "Let's go!"

The next day, as they were walking, nothing dared to disturb their peace. They arrived at the Konoha gates at noon.

"Show us your passports, or you can't go in." one of the chunnin guards told them.

The sand team all gave their passports to the guard, and were allowed in, and team 7 got allowed in as well.

"Hokage-sama wants to see you all in her office now." The taller of the guards told them, "She says it's urgent."

"Arigato." Kakashi said, and they all entered.

AN:

Wow! This chapter took forever to write! Sorry about not updating sooner, but I had such a big writer's block, but I finally figured out what to write! I have a big idea for the next few chapters. When I was writing them in my notebook, I completely forgot about the letter Tsuande wrote, but I remembered when I was finishing this chapter, so I'll get the 'Big crisis' in, but I'm not sure it's that big of a crisis. Whatever! I'm going to stop my ramblings now! So, go review! And sorry if this chapter was somewhat random. Oh! And I put 2 chapters into one longer chapter! Yay! Now review!


	18. Chapter 18

Yeah, so... CHAPTER 18! WOOT! Wow! I've come a long way since I started this in January, 2009. Honestly, I didn't think this story would b so long, but one thing leads to another.

In this chapter, we bring back an old..._friend_... Yep! So enjoy!

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say this to make people remember! Even if I were a rich girl, and had everything in the world, I still wouldn't own Naruto. But do I own my character Jasmine? I wonder...?

A/N: Hope everyone had an awesome spring break, and with that note I bring you chapter... (sound drum roll) 18! Yay!

Chapter 18

Now who's back!

"Where's Sakura?" Tsunade questioned as the ninja entered.

"She said she had to go somewhere," Kakashi replied.

-Sakura's location-

"AH-CHOOO!" Sakura sneezed.

"Bless you," a villager said, turning around.

"Thank you." Sakura replied, while wondering, _'I wonder if someone's talking about me?'_

-Hokage's office-

"Where! It's important that she's here!"

"Um, baa-chan," Naruto interrupted, "She didn't tell us where she was going, but we can tell her everything when we find her..."

"Fine! That'll have to do. Anyway, I called you sand-nin here because we need your help fighting a threat. We're not sure what it is yet, but it has high chakra levels, and is a danger. You need to keep your eyes peeled for it, and if you find it, report immediately!"

"Hai!" They chorused.

"Dismissed!" Tsunade yelled, and everyone left...except Naruto, he had collapsed and passed out on the floor from Tsuande's perfume.

Sakura was walking down the street towards Ino's flower shop when something pulled her into an alleyway.

_'WHAT! THE! HELL!'_ Sakura thought, _'I didn't sense anyone!'_

"Kukuku! Sakura-chan," said a snake-like voice, "I've been waiting. 3 weeks. Now join me, Sakura, not for your body, I don't like it, I just need a new medical nin since- Well I'll tell you later-"

"No!" Sakura spat in his face, "You'll tell me now, and I'll never come to you! Orocha-"

"Now, now, Sakura, you and your weak friends can't stop me, so unless you want them killed, don't call them over. Now, take my goodbye present, and come to me so I can remove it when you come." Orochamaru stopped speaking, formed a single handseal, bit Sakura on the shoulder, and disappeared.

Sakura limped out of the alleyway 5 minutes later, holding her shoulder and feeling dazed. She then fainted in the middle of the street.

Tsunade turned to look out the window after doing a lot of paperwork and saw something big and pink lying in the road.

"Sakura...!" Tsunade mumbled to herself.

Naruto was lying in his hospital bed, asleep, when he abruptly woke up. He instantly knew why; Sakura was hurt! He pressed the button on his bed to call a nurse. She came.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" She asked.

"I need to get out!" Naruto said urgently, "Now!"

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, but you can't leave. Your body has to heal. You need rest." Then, knowing Naruto wouldn't let up, she pressed a pressure point on his neck and he fell into unconsciousness. "Gomen, Naruto-kun." And she left.

"Shizune!" Tsunade called her assistant, "Bring Ino and Hinata here with you!"

"Hai!" Shizune disappeared in a poof and reappeared just as quickly with the two girls.

"Now! Grab a stretcher and come with me!"

"Hai!" The 3 called. And they quickly followed the Hokage.

"What's wrong, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune questioned.

"...Sakura..."

Shizune's eyes widened when her eyes fell onto Sakura. Her hand was holding her...shoulder...?

When the 4 arrived, Hinata and Ino lifted Sakura onto the stretcher and her hand fell, giving Tsunade and Shizune a look at what was there...The cursed seal...!

"...Orochamaru..." Tsunade breathed.

"That's the Cursed Seal!" Ino screamed in terror, "Sasuke had one too!"

"W-What w-will Nar-Naruto-kun d-do?" Hinata questioned.

"I don't know, Hinata, he's our number 1 most unpredictable ninja." Shizune responded, "We'll just have to wait and see."

"I-I thought O-orochamru di-died." Hinata stuttered out.

"He did, Hinata, but he could have been revived somehow." Shizune said matter-of-factly.

"How?" Ino asked.

"Kabuto...He put some of Orochamaru's cells into his body, let them take over, so Orochamaru is now using Kabuto's body as his own." Tsunade answered all of there questions.

"Ok," Hinata started, "But what does Orochamaru want with Sakura?" Her voice had risen, and with her worry for her friend, she hadn't stuttered.

"I don't know. Now go get Kakashi! He's the only one who can seal this thing!" Tsunade ordered.

"Hai!" Ino and Hinata said. Then they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

48 hours later, (2 days), Kakashi was in a room with Sakura, drawing seals. Sakura was wearing baggy pants, black in color, and had what seamed like a million pockets. She also had a backless top since you had to draw seals on the back of the person, and it was brown in color, also showing the cursed seal on her right shoulder.

Kakashi was lost in thought the whole time he was drawing seals, thinking back to how this had happened, because if he hadn't known the seriousness of this situation, and hadn't seen the Cursed Seal, he would be walking around reading his orange book.

_Flashback:_

_"Oi! Tsunade-sama!" Kakashi said in his overly cheerful voice, as he appeared in the hospital window, and judging by the u-shaped visible eye, he was smiling._

_"Kakashi!" Tsunade barked. His smile was gone; this was serious._

_"Kakashi," she continued, "Orochamaru is still alive!"_

_"Wait. Why are we in a hospital?" Kakashi asked, but was afraid of the answer he would get._

_"We're here because this is Sakura's room; Orochamaru got her this time."_

_Kakashi's face went paler than the Uchihas' porcelain skin and the Hyugas' eyes. How did this happen?_

_"Why does Orochamaru want Sakura?"_

_"I don't know. Just seal it!"_

_"Hai! Hokage-sama!"_

_End Flashback_.

Sakura sat down in the center of the seals, also in the center of the room. They had finished drawing the seals, and now Kakashi had to draw them on Sakura's back and seal the damned Cursed Seal.

Kakashi drew the seals up her back.

"This might hurt a bit, Sakura."

"Don't care." She told him, "I ain't never goin' to that sick bastard; if I do, bring me back by force, if necessary."

"'Kay." Kakashi replied as cheerfully as ever.

Kakashi made the hand seals needed to create the seal, and then slammed his palm onto her shoulder.

Sakura screamed out in pain, then passed out. However, the sealing was finished.

"Well, she's out cold." Kakashi muttered.

-In Sakura's mind-

**'Kukuku! Use me! Use your new power!'**

_'What the hell are you doing here, and Who the hell are you!' _ Sakura asked.

**'Kuku! I'm the Cursed Seal!'**

_'Get the hell out!'_

**'No!'** the seal told her, **'I'm part of you!'**

_**'You sound excited,'**_ Inner Sakura said sarcastically.

And Sakura cursed the Cursed Seal.

-leaving Sakura's mind (Wow! That sounds like you're leaving a ride!)-

Sakura woke up.

When she woke up, and opened her eyes, all that was seen was black, but that disappeared as her vision retuned.

"Thank Kami you're okay!" Tsunade said, relief filling her voice.

"How long have I been out?" Sakura asked weakly.

"3 days." Kakashi said, because surprisingly, he was in the room too.

And, they were in a hospital room.

"Sasuke's out of the hospital," Tsunade told them, "His fractured wrist was healed, and Naruto should be out tomorrow."

"What about Orochamaru, or what you call him, Kaka-sensi, 'Rochi'?"

"Can't find him."

-Time Skip-

3 days later, Tsunade came in and checked Sakura's vitals. She was compleatly healed.

"Sakura. You can leave today. But don't stress it."

"Hai! When can I go on missions again?"

"About 3 weeks, maybe sooner."

Tsunade left with Kakashi, giving Sakura a chance to get changed.

She did.

Sakura put on baggy shorts, with a million pockets, black, and a dark, short, (meaning it ended 2 inches above her belly button), pink top with long sleeves. She put on the customary black ninja shoes, and left the hospital through the window.

-Somewhere in another village-

"Kimimaru, go find Sakura and bring her here, I really need a new medic-nin..." A snake-like voice said from the shadows.

-Back in Konoha-

Sakura was changing into the black pants she wore when sealing the Cursed Seal, a short, black top with sleeves, and the ninja shoes. She had cut her hair short, so she would look like a boy from the back, and she dyed her hair black. She packed money, extra clothes, food and water She put the pack over her shoulder and slipped a black cap on. Then, knowing she had to make it look like someone attacked her, she threw the Team 7 picture at the pink wall of her house, and knocked all of her things everywhere, and just up and left...

A/N: Nope, Sakura isn't Emo. This is my longest chapter (I think. I haven't checked). Happy Spring Break to all! Hope you've enjoyed this chapter. It pretty much wrote itself. Wow! 18 chapters! I didn't think it would be this long but stuff keeps happening! I've planed up to chapter 20 (yes there will be a chapter 21 as well. Who knows how long this story will be? I don't.)

P.S.: 10 reviews for the next chapter to come out sooner!

Ja ne!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: What I'm about to say has been said by me many times, but in different forms. I, Gaara44, do not own Naruto, or any of it's characters...

I know it's been forever! (OK. That was exaggerated. It's been forever until now,) Since I've added a chapter, and I'm finally back! I've been busy until now. So new chapter!

Chapter 19

So Long, Fare well

Naruto was at the playground, sitting on the swing he always sat on. He always did this when he wasn't on missions. Suddenly, he sensed a person coming. He looked to his right, the direction the person was coming from. It had female _and_ male features. He looked closer, it was...

**'It's Sakura, kit.'** Kyuubie, 9-tail's, told him.

Naruto's eyes widened. "S-Sakura!?"

_She_ walked closer...and closer, till she was 5 feet away from Naruto.

"S-Sakura-chan...What're you...doing...? Why...why are you dressed like...like..._that_?"

"Because I'm leaving." Her voice was definite and..._cold_, not like her usual warm voice that he remembered.

"Why? Where? Who?"

"Shh. It's a secrete. But Kakashi knows. Say 'Thank you' and 'Goodbye' to him for me. 'Kay?"

Then she did the weirdest thing. She winked, then walked up to him in his shocked state, while putting something in her mouth. She held him an arms length away from her own body, looking him over...Then leaned in and _kissed_ him. After a couple moments she broke them apart, and lowered his body to the ground. He was out cold. Perfect.

"Goodbye, Naruto. I always did like you more than Sasuke. I'll miss you. So long, fare well Konoha."

Then she disappeared into the night.

--

Kakashi was doing his mourning rounds when he saw a big drop of sunshine lying on the ground. What appeared to be the face, was red.

_'...N-Naruto!? Why's he here?'_

Kakashi picked up and transported him to Konoha's Hospital. After he checked Naruto in, he went to see how Sakura was.

-Sakura, 4 hours ago-

Sakura was jumping branch to branch, when suddenly, her foot slipped, and she fell in an occurred position.

She fell for what felt like forever. Just about to hit the ground she landed-

in a soft white blanket?

No, not a blanket, it was more..._bone like_.

And there was someone.

"Arigato." Sakura got up and started to walk away when-

"You must be Haruno Sakura, right?"

Said girl froze in place.

_'How does he know _my_ name?'_ She voiced her question.

"Simple. Lord Orochamaru told me it. He also gave me a description of what you would look like when I encountered you."

"Then take me to him!"

"Certainly."

They disappeared.

-Back to normal time-

Kakashi knocked on Sakura's door, again, 25 times. Apparently, he was counting. But, once again, no answer.

"Shucks, Sakura. How many times do I have to knock before you open the door?" He muttered.

**"Water dragon no jutsu!"**

*Bamn!*

Door flue through other wall on other side of house.

"Sakur-?" The place was horrid! Everything was everywhere.

And the picture of Team 7, from 2 weeks after they became Gennin, was on the floor.

Locks of pink hair, and kunia were on the floor.

"So, Sakura, running away? Looks like we have a rescue mission, then."

Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

--

Tsuande was sitting at her desk when someone knocked at her door.

"Enter!"

She was annoyed by the fact that people had been coming in all morning. Couldn't they leave her alone!?

"Yo, Tsuande-sama!" Kakashi said in a cheerful voice.

"Cut the crap, Hatake."

_That_ wasn't good.

"Sakura..."

"What!?"

"...left..."

"WHERE!?"

"...I assume...O...Orochamaru..."

"Tell Shicamaru to get his ass over here. NOW!"

--

"Shicamaru, Hokage-sama want's you."

"Troublesome. I'm going."

--

Shicamaru knocked.

"Enter or feel my wrath!"

He flinched.

"Yo."

"Shicamaru, I want-" And she was cut off by the genius.

"I know. You want me to form a team, and then go and find Sakura, and bring her back."

"How did you-?"

"She's not here."

"Right. Well the only one who knows what she looks lick is in a coma."

"Who?"

"Konoha's number 1 most surprising ninja, Naruto."

But, why would Sakura leave?"

"Orochamaru." She replied. "Now go get 9 ninjas for your team, and the rest of Team 7 is to go as well."

"Hai!"

"Dismissed!"

And Shicamaru disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Damn you, Sakura! And damn you more, Snake Bastard! What do you want with Sakura!?" Tsuande wondered aloud.

--

AN: Hope you like it! Yes, I know, it's been a while. 10 reviews for the next chapter to come out soon.

Till then.

Ja ne!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: just a reminder; I do _not_ own Naruto, or any of its characters.

YO! I'm back! Long time no see...or something like that. So sorry! Been busy... Hope y'all had an awesome SUMMER BREAK. school started...for me, High School. :( (angre face) But I'm hear with Chapter 20~soon to be followed by chapter 21! YAYS! now for the story continued!

Chapter 20

Mission Assigned!

Shikamaru was walking through the village, pondering over who should be on the mission to rescue Sakura.

_'Let's see... I have Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi so far... that leaves 5 spots open... So, who else...?'_

"YO! Shikamaru!" came the 2 familiar voices of his teammates, Chougi and Ino.

"Have you seen Sakura?" the female asked. "She and I were supposed to have a duel today at noon!"

"Nope, and for a good reason-" Shika was cut off.

"Don't tell me! She was sent on a mission..." Ino looked like a ghost from a horror movie, she was that pale.

"No."

"Then what happened to her?"

"She went to Orochamaru."

"...WHAT! THAT BASTARD STEALING MY BEST FRIEND!"

...All the villagers looked up as Ino yelled. Shika hit his head with the palm of his hand.

"...That SON OF A BITCH!"

Parents rushed to cover their children's ears as Ino continued to swear at Orochamaru...

2 hours later after Chogi had something to eat and Shikamaru had had a nap, Ino had calmed down, and stopped swearing at the sky.

"So, Shika, why ya here?" said girl asked.

"I'm gathering a team to go find Sakura."

"Can we join...?" Ino asked, hugging his arm.

"Um...Yeah?" The team captain said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Who else is going?" questioned Chogi.

"Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke-

"EEK! Really! O mi gosh." Ino shrieked.

"Yes, and myself, and now you guys. So...6 people. I still need 3 more people."

"How about Shino, Hinata, and Kiba?"

"Yeah. That's what I was thinking."

"Cool!"

"'k. Meet me in the Hokage's office."

Team 8, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata, and Kurenia, were at training field 19, sparring.

"Alright!" Kurenia called, "Kiba V.S. Shino!"

They stood in the center of the field.

"Be~! Oh! Hi Shikamaru."

"Hey."

Kiba turned around with the magic pill that was for Akamaru to change into another Kiba in hand.

"YO! What's up?" He called.

"I came to ask if you wanted to take part on a mission that has to do with Team 7?"

"S-sure." Hinata stuttered.

"Then meet me in the Hokage's office." and with that Shikamaru left.

*KNOCK*

"Enter!" called Tsuande.

"Hey!"

"Got everyone that you want as part of your team?"

"Yeah."

Teams 7, 8, 10 stood in front of the Hokage.

"Ok. The Sand nin, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro will be going with you as well."

"Hai!"

"The teams will be your normal teams with one of the sand Nin on them. Gaara!"

"Hai."

"You're on team 7, with Naruto. Kankuro!"

_'Of course! They're put in their teams first!'_ Temari thought darkly.

"Team 8! And Temari, Team 10!"

"Hai!"

"The mission will take place tomorrow at dawn! Till then, dismissed!"

A smoke bomb was thrown and everyone vanished.

_'What is it with ninjas and smoke bombs?'_ Thought Shuizene, who had been standing beside Tsunade the whole time.

Team 10 went back to training field 19 and resumed training.

"Right. Once again, it is Kiba V.S. Shino. Begin!"

Kiba took out a magic pill and gave it to Akamaru. He turned into Kiba. They started circling Shino, while he stood there stoically. He suddenly disappeared.

"Wha-"

Shino round-kicked Kiba in the back of the head and sent him flying to the other side of the area, knocked out.

"That's enough. Good job, Shino."

"Go-good j-job, S-Shino."

"Alright; meet at the front gates to the village tomorrow at dawn! Ja ne!" And Kurenia vanished.

**AND Thats all folks!**

**Ok. So it's been all summer since updating. Well here you go! :)**

**Review. Next chapter could be a little bit longer, depending on how I feel, and how many reviews I get! NO FLAMES! This is my story. Don't read it if you don't like it!**

**Ja ne until next time! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to do a disclaimer anymore? Yes...? No...? Whatever! I, Garra44 do not, nor will I ever, own Naruto or any of its characters. Will I ever...? No, probably not.**

**A/N: I am back! Sorry, I had a ton of high school homework. Yes I am now a freshmen in high school. LOL.**

**I am dedicating this chapter to **jesi ki kage, **the first person to review since the last reviewer a long (and I mean loooooong) time ago, and of course my AWESOME friend who AWESOMELY looks over the chapters i write for this story! YAY! Thanks jesi ki kage, and my AWESOME friend! (And I mean AWESOME! :D ) So time for chapter 21! Woot! Oh, and there's some language... Just saying.**

**Wow...that was long~!**

Chapter 21

Mission Begins...NOW!

The teams met up at the gate the next morning where the Hokage was waiting for them to arrive.

"You're late!" She stated.

"No, it's hardly past dawn..." Shikamaru said, yawning.

"You know what to do, Kakashi." said Tsuande.

"HAI!"

"Then GO!"

The rescue group sprinted away from the gates.

"That SON OF A BITCH! THE BASTARD! THE ASSHOLE! THINKING HE CAN GET AWAY WITH THIS? NOT A CHANCE! ME AND SAKURA WERE SUPPOSED TO HAVE A SPARRING MATCH! THE FUCKING BASTARD!" Ino screamed as loud as she could into the distance, only an hour after the run in with the random medical ninja, and unfortunately, right into the ear of the blonde with whiskers, and you can guess what the outcome would be...

...Naruto started yelling, "THAT BASTARD SNAKE! FIRST TRIES TO STEAL SASUKE, AND NOW MAKES SAKURA EMO AND MAKES HER TURN ON THE VILLAGE! GOD DAMMIT! WHAT HAPPENS WHEN HE GETS SOMEONE ELSE? WILL THEY TURN FUCKING GOTHIC? AND WHY ONLY TEAM 7? DAMN IT!"

Yup. That's the result, and that went on for hours...except Kakashi, being the guy he is and not wanting to hear this, hit the loud blonds on the back of their heads, and they were knocked out almost immediately.

-Naruto's POV-

I was screaming my head off, swearing and cussing Orochamaru out until I felt a hand hit me on the back of my head. Blackness covered my eyes almost immediately.

I woke up, hearing voices. They were familiar, but I couldn't place them. Then suddenly the previous event's flooded my mind. Fuzzy...What had happened...?

I sat up.

"Oh, you're awake, Naruto."

Who was this...?

"Naruto? Are you ok?" Asked a worried man right in front of me. He looked familiar, I just could not think of his name.

"My name's Naruto?" I asked.

The man in front of me looked shocked.

"What's wrong, mister?"

"Hinata, come here!"

"Hai, Kakashi-sensi!"

The guy turned back around, and as soon as he saw me, he gasped and backed away in horror.

"Mister! Mister, what's wrong?" I called, reaching a hand out to him.

"Naruto...Narut..." But I did not hear the end of his sentence for everything turned black again.

I was falling...I was FALLING! Why wasn't I screaming? Why? It was like I had no voice. I was falling forward. The pain on the back of my head still there. My eyes clouded over. I felt nothing. Absolultly nothing. I fell into nothing. Then, I stopped. I WAS SAVED!...By an arm? Is that what was right under me? I couldn't tell.

I awoke several hours later on a...back? Whose back? Was I being carried? Yes, apparently I was.

I opened my eyes only to see white. A hospital? No. It was hair.

"Kaka-sensei...?" I muttered.

The person put me down and set my back against a tree.

"Naruto, you're awake."

-Kakashi's POV-

I heard a voice mutter my name.

"Kaka-sensei...?"

Must be Naruto.

I called for everyone to stop, and set Naruto down by a tree, with his back against it. Then I turned around as I said,

"Naruto, you're awak-*GASP*"

That wasn't Naruto, though he looked just like him. Same blond hair, whisker marks, blue eyes. Everything. Except the age.

He looked like a 10 year old again.

Gaara jumped down from the tree he was in and walked up to Naruto...Only this wasn't Gaara. This was 10-year-old Gaara. What the HELL was going on!

-Gaara's POV-

I woke up to someone gasping. Who was it? I looked down and saw a pale Kakashi looking at a mini Naruto. I jumped down from the tree I was on and walked over. When I reached my hand out to calm Kakashi down, he was looking at me and that didn't freak me out but it was a little creepy after a while; and then I saw it. I saw IT! My hand was smaller. Looking down at my clothes, I realized they were now to big for me, just like Naruto's.

Ok. What. Was. Going. On. Here?

No. Forget that. I'm gonna. KILL. THAT. BASTARD. OROCHAMARU!

-normal POV-

Kakashi stared. First at Naruto, then at Gaara. Then vice versa. Hinata used her bioupugan and that's when she noticed it. There was a drug going to their heads, a drug that would affect them physically and mentally, or so she guessed.

"Kaka-sensi." Said Hyuuga said, breaking the silence.

"Uh-huh...?"

"A drug has been inserted into both of their blood systems, and is traveling through their blood systems to get to their brains."

"W-When...?" Then his visible eye widened as he remembered...

_**Flashback:**_

_**Kakashi and everyone else were standing guard as the enemy, other wise known as Orochamaru's men, approached. There were about 30 or 40 of them. They got closer and closer.**_

_**"Give us the tailed beast vessels!" The apparent leader said.**_

_**"NO!" Kakashi said in a loud firm voice.**_

_**"Give them to us or we will take them by force. We mean them no harm, we just need to give them a little something. A. Shot."**_

_**The words echoed through Kakashi's mind. 'A shot, a shot, a shot...'**_

_**"No! You can not give them a shot!"**_

_**"Then we shall do it by force." **_

_**They ran forward with...Needles?...in their hands...not Kunai?...Then they disappeared into nothing, then reappeared right by the containers for the tailed beasts and stabbed at their arms and pressed down on the ends of the needles, and the weird purple colored fluid entered their blood systems...**_

_**End Flashback.**_

-Normal POV-

DAMNIT! DAMNIT! DAMNIT! I DON'T WANT TO BE A FREAKING 10-YEAR-OLD AGAIN! That's it. That confirms it. Life. Freaking. Sucks. Right. NOW! God! WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME!

Gaara was screaming on the inside, but, outside he looked as storric as ever.

"Why would someone want Naruto and Garra as 10 year olds?" Kakashi voiced his question allowed.

"No idea, Kaka-sensi, but if I'm not normal by sunset 3 days from now I'm gonna kill every ninja we run into..." Garra said, and ended his sentence with a sickly sweet voice, and a murderous grin...

**-THAT"S ALL!-**

**A/N: YAY's chapter 21 finished! HA! open ending much...?** **Anywho~! HALLOWEEN is comin' up! You has to be excited, if you celebrate it. Sorry if I offend anyone with anything I say. (...Type?...) so Chapter 22 is comin' up! 333333333333 all of my reviewers! and from now on if you review I will mention you in the next chapter! YAY! Isn't that awesome? Gaara! Come HERE!**

**Gaara: I am here.**

**Me: tell them the magic trick!**

**Gaara: OK! If you press the button at the bottom that says review, and you post a review, you get your name in the next chapter! so go press that magic button! P.S.(this is between you and me...) if you review I send you a cookie!**

**Me: Gaara! What did you just tell them?**

**Gaara: Nothin'... ^_^ R&R! **

**Us: BYE!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Ok. so the last chapter was sorta random...but it has purpose...That will come into play this chapter...actually, I think all my chapters are pretty random. :) *nods head* So, anyway, this is chapter 22! OMG! 22! It is also 10:45 P.M. here, and this is a really fast update. And this chapter will be a lot more serious!**

**Disclaimer! Naruto would stab Itachi...((I 3 you ITACHI!))...in the chest, with a kunai if I ever owned Naruto...therefore I do not own Naruto!**

Chapter 22

Mission part 2!

-Naruto's POV-

Wow. Having short legs made it hard to keep up with everyone, but somehow I managed. No idea how.

"Naruto, how are you doing?" Kakashi asked, looking at me.

"I'm good, Kaka-sensi!" I responded.

"Ok, good."

Kakashi held up a hand to tell us to stop. We did. He pulled out a scroll and did some hand signs, and slammed the palm of his hand onto the seal on the scroll and 12 dogs appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Pakun," Kakashi addressed the brown dog standing in front of him, "Go and see if you can find Sakura's, or Orochamaru's sent anywhere, then report to us."

"Hai, Kakashi." Pakun answered then barked orders to the other 11 dogs standing there and they split up to go search.

"Now what, Kakashi-sensi?" I asked.

"We wait..."

-several hours later...-

We waited. We waited for a long time.

"Kakashi-sensi, when are Pakun and the others gonna find Orochamaru?" The blonde female asked.

"I don't know, Ino-san, hopefully soon." Kakashi responded.

"Pssh..." Ino said, rolling her eyes.

"God, Ino, stop acting like a girly girl! You're a freaking shinobe!" Sasuke angrily said to her.

"What's your problem, Sasuke? Are you so much of a control freak that you have to tell others how to act?" Ino retorted.

"Hn..." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"..." Everyone stared at the bickering couple.

"Ya know what?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Gaara replied.

"They act like their married..."

"SHUT-UP!" Ino and Sasuke yelled at the loud blond together.

"...Who knew Sasuke could say so many words within an hour..." I thought allowed.

Shikamaru chose this point in time to say something logical... "Would you people shut-up? I'm trying to SLEEP!" ...Or not...

Shikamaru was hanging from the tree above them, upside down, so they had to stare up at him. When they did, they all had the soam thought going through their minds; _'Who knew Shikamaru could yell at people, considering that he's mellow all the time...'_

-Ino's POV ((I find I'm doing a lot of POV switching...))-

_Now that Sakura, apparently Sasuke's one true love, is gone, I can have him all to myself..._

"Sasuke-kun," I said after a a long silence, "How do you feel about Sakura-san?" We were far enough away from everyone else that they didn't hear us.

"She's less annoying than you."

"But she went to Orochimaru!" I whisper-shrieked...I didn't know you could do that...

"But, she was being controlled." The Uchiha replied, "Now, shut-up."

"But-"

"I said shut-up." Wow. Way to be monotone, chicken butt, I thought.

"Hn..."

"That's my line."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Whatever..."

-Sakura's POV-

I awoke that morning. I felt weak for some reason.

"Kukuku. I see you're awake, Sakura-san..." Snake-sannin commented.

"Hai, Orochimaru."

I was in a dark chamber. The only light was from the hallway, but even that was dim. How does anyone survive with so little light? In the corner of the room there was a full-sized bed, with a black blanket on it. There was a desk in the opposite corner, with a light and some justu books. A bathroom connected by a door, and the walls were a blood red. AWESOME! Yeah, the whole violence thing is cool.

"By the way, Sakura," I looked up at the sound of my name, "I brought someone for you to train with." He motioned to his right, and there was a man, who looked to be in his very early twenties, maybe still in his late teens, standing there. He looked like Sasuke.

"Greetings, Sakura, my name's Itachi." He held out a hand.

"Hello, Itachi. Sakura." I took his hand. It was cold, and his eyes were very sexy with their coldness. Wow, he's even hotter than Sasuke.

"You want to know something, Sakura?" asked Itachi.

"Sure. What?"

"Your teammate, Sasuke, is my younger brother."

"Figures...You seem alike, but you're hotter."

"Thank you, Sakura."

"You're welcome."

-Normal POV-

Itachi and Sakura were training...wow, he's powerful.

"Itachi-nii, can I call you that?"

"Um...Sure...? I guess."

"YAY! Itachi-nii! I knew you were strong but aren't you in the Akatsuki...?"

"Uh, yeah I was, but I quit when I heard that you joined Orochamaru."

"But why?" Sakura asked.

"Because, Sakura, I lo-"

"Hey, you two, more training less talking!" Kabuto shouted from the booth on the side of the field.

"Hai, Kabuto-san~!" Sakura said in a sing-song voice as Itachi nodded, face vacant of emotions...Then he charged.

"Sakura..." He hissed.

She jumped to the side throughing a roundhouse kick to his face. He blocked with his kunia, leaving a long cut down Sakura's leg, with blood leaking out. Said victom jumped back, activating her medical jutsu, stopping the blood.

_'Damn! It's gonna scar!' _The Haruno thought. Itachi smirked.

She charged at him, but right when she was going to punch, she disappeared and reappeared above him and kicked down on him hard. Then into the earth she disappeared again, only to pull the Uchiha under the earth until only his head was showing.

That evening, a glowing, pink haired teen walked into the ravens room. She had washed out the hair dye so her hair was pink again, only it was darker.

"Itachi-nii...?"

"...hn..."

"Translation, please?"

"What do you want?"

"How're you doing, Itachi-nii? I hope I didn't hurt you too bad," the pink-haired teen told him, with worry evident in her voice.

"I'm fine." Itachi answered.

"Aww, I see, that's good. Anyway," Sakura continued, "Orochamaru wants us for something."

"Ok." The dark-haired man replied, and they went to speak to Orochamaru.

-Rescue Team-

"Sasuke-kun...why is Ino-san sulking in the corner over there...?" Kakashi asked his emo student.

"Because I told her that even though Sakura-san is gone, she still doesn't have a chance to become my girlfriend."

"...Oh..." was Kakashi's simple answer.

-With Sakura-

"Orochamaru-sama?" Sakura asked.

"Kukuku...Sakura-san, Itachi-kun...Glad you could join me. How's your training going...?"

"It is well, Orochamaru-sama." Sakura told him, kneeling on one knee in front of him.

"That is good." The Snake said as Itachi kneeled in front of him as well.

"Now, then, you two, I have a mission for you. A resque squad is coming for you, Sakura-san. Sasuke-kun is there as well." Itachi and Sakura kept their heads bowed as he continued, "I want them to know you are loyal to me now, and I want you to send them back, but don't kill them...Kukuku."

"Hai! Orochamaru-sama!" Both teens responded.

"Then go!"

-Naruto Gang-

"Dude, Shikamaru, do you feel those chakara signatures?"

"Yes, Naruto. One of them feels familar though." The lazy pineapple head responded.

"Yeah. I sense them to. Don't turn your back on the ninja."

"Really, now...? I never would have thought to do that." Naruto mocked.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Great! Kakashi was mocking him too, now!

"HAHA! WE HAVE THE ELEMENT OF SURPRISE AND WILL NOW ATTACK THE STUPID NINJA WHOSE BACKS ARE TURNED TO US!" Random ninja yelled across the clearing.

"Oh, didn't see that coming. They have the element of surprise. Now, then, Shikamaru, attack?"

"Yes, Naruto, we attack." The lazy man let out an exasperated sigh.

**NOW THEN, THIS WILL BE THE NARRARATOR: IN THIS BATTLE SCENE, THE ENEMY NINJA THROUGH KUNAI AT THE KONOHA NINJA, AND SAND NINJA. THE SAND PROTECTED EVERYONE, AND GAARA WAS AWESOME AND KILLED HALF THE ENEMIES IN ONE ATTACK. NARUTO WAS AWESOME LIKE HE ALWAYS ISN'T AND USED HIS NINJA CLONES, AND THEY DID "PERVY NO JUTSU" AND MORPHED INTO NAKED WOMEN, CAUSING THE REST OF THE NINJA TO NOSE BLEED TO DEATH.**

"YAY! WE WON!" screamed the blonde with the perverted mind.

"YAY! NOW TO GO SAVE SAKURA!" The other loud blonde, Ino, cheered in a super loud voice.

"HAHAHA! NOT SO FAST FIRST YOU MUST FEAR THE POWER OF AMI AND HER FRIEND GEORGE!" A teenage girl, about 15, apeared on a tree branch. They tried to locate George, but with no sucess.

"You see that, George? Normal mortals, ninja or not, have not the eye to see your hidden self. Only I, your true soul, can see the missing body of you..."

"Pineapple! Any idea of what she's talking about?" Naruto asked.

"No idea, dope."

"...And now they shall witness...HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING!" The loud purple-haired girl shrieked.

"...no...?" They wondered aloud.

"DOESN'T MATTER! FOR NOW, YOU WHO FIGHT AGAINST US SHALL BE DESTROYED BY US!"

"Do you just happen to be one of Orochamaru's minions?" Sasuke asked her.

"Orochamaru? That bastard? HELL NO! HE'S A FRICKEN ASS! I'll join you on your quest to defeat him."

"OK." The lazy sensei replied, hardly thinking about it.

**CUT! THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER 22! HAHAHA! 23 IS NEXT! AND NOW MY IMAGINARY FRIEND GEORGE IS IN THE STORY! :D ENJOY THIS ARC OF RAMDONESS! :D :D :D ****:D 3333333333333333333333333 EVERYONE WHO READS THIS! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD :]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] BYE JA NE~! **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N! HI everyone! now it's time for...*drum role* CHAPTER 23! :D So exciting! Lalala! And now, Everyone has met George, and the other random girl! ^^ Ne? So anyways, i'm back, and my Editor should give me deadlines, cause it's taken me a month to actually sit down to write this...It's spring break at the moment...;).**

**So...Chapter start! (Naruto's POV to start!)**

Chapter 23

Yes; We are on mission part 3...

It's been at least 2 days since we started traveling with random girl, whose real name is Clover...wow. And George...Who is...where again? But even though it's been 2 days, it feels like forever. This random girl, Clover, has a temper as short as Sakura's, and is so random, like, we'll be talking of our mission, and she'll state her favorite type of cheese. It's weird. She's useful, though. She knows where Rochie's hideout is. I didn't know that anyone knew where it was. Except of course, Rochie himself. It would suck if you couldn't find your own house...I think. That'd be weird.

"NARUTO!" A voice broke into my thoughts.

"...HUH! What?" I yelled at them.

"Watch where you're going!"

I looked in front of me...Oh. There's a tree there. Now, when did that get there?

"You don't have to yell." I told them.

"Well, I tried not to, but you were so intrigued in your thought, that I had to yell."

"Well, Clover, thanks, I guess."

Yes, Clover yelled at me to come out of my trance...

"Now then, since Naruto is back in his mind, we can continue disscussing the plan to infiltrate Orochamaru's headquarters." Kakashi broke the silence.

"What's the plan, Kakashi-sensei?"

"The plan is..."

"Yes...?" Everyone else, including me, asked.

"I don't have one!" He said with his annoying eye smile.

Everyone face planted and sweat-dropped. Ugh. This will be annoying.

"Pineapple!" Clover spoke.

"What?" Asked the annoyed and lazy pineapple.

"Think of a plan!"

"Hn..." Shika responed.

"HEY! That's my line!" Sasuke yelled at the genius.

"Hn..."

Some odd hours later, the smart person thought of a plan.

"Guy's."

"What?" We all looked at him with curious eyes.

"I thought of something."

"Welltelluswhatitis!" We all yelled, really quickly and loudly.

"Fine, I'll tell you all, but you have to keep quiet, and no more yelling."

"Yes, Mom." I replied with Clover.

"Good. So, Clover, what are the coordinates of Orochamaru's hideout?"

"He has an underground base in Sound. And he is the Kage there."

"Right. Ok. So, we're going to go in, dressed as merchants, and sell the product of make-up."

"Why make-up?" I asked.

"Have you seen that bastard's face! He wears make-up, like, all the time!" Ino whispered loudly.

...wow...I thought that was his natural skin...

"Righto."

"Ok. Wear these." Shikamaru said, and tossed us cloaks from who knows where, and they were our colors;

Mine- bright orange

Sasuke- black

Kakashi- grey

Hinata- dark purple

Kiba- brown, with a place for Akamaru, of course

Shino- dark grey

Clover-green

Gaara- blood red

Kankuro- black and purple

Temari- blue

Ino- light purple

Chougi- yellow

Shikamaru- forest green.

"Now that you all have put those on, I also have a pink and red one for Sakura. We can go into Oto now."

It just so happens that we are on the border of Oto right now. Ironic much? No, i didn't think so.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU PEOPLE ARE DOING, WALKING INTO THE VILLAGE IN THOSE BRIGHT COLORED THINGS!" A gaurd yelled at us.

"My apolagies, Sir." Kakashi told the man.

"Um..."

"We're merchants, Sir."

"OH! What do you sell?"

"Make-up."

"Oh! The Kage has been needing some of that. Let me take you to the entrance of the HQ that he lives in."

"Oh, thank you, Sir." Kakashi said, then the man walked and we followed him.

"Here's the entrance, merchants."

"Thank you, Sir." We all said at once.

**A/N! Ha! That's the end of this chapter! You'll have to review to get 24! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry...Got a little carried away!**

**Gaara: If you want a cookie, review.**

**Me: Gaara! Here's a cookie! *Throws***

**Gaara: *Chases after cookie***

**Everyone: Bye till next time! :D**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 Special Delivery! Make-up's Here!Naruto and Co. walked into the Sound village. The first thing that hit their ears was this: **"You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset."** ((By Taylor swift- I do not own the song!))"Oh. Wow." Said Sasuke. "Why the fuck do they play 'Taylor Swift'? Like, really? Geese! Orochamaru, not only do you wear make-up, but you play this crap as well?""Now, now, Sasuke. Don't make the girls pissed at you. That could end badly for me. I mean, look at them! I never knew Hinata could dance! And she's so hot while doing that too!" Kakashi said with the annoying eye pair of male eyes turned and stared at Hinata and Ino dancing. O.o?**"Walk in the street with you and your worn out jeans. I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be."**"...We should get going..." Shika whispered to the girls, while tapping on their shoulders."Awwwww! Do we _have_ too?" Ino sighed, and gave him the puppy eyes."Yes."They then walked out of the dance dance revolution building. "I guess they put that building as the entryway to the village to attract more tourists..." Naruto thought aloud, and for the first time, said something wize."...That was creepy..." Gaara spoke up for the rest of them, and they nodded their heads in agreement.-*Ding dong~!*Naruto rang the doorbell to Orochamaru's evil apartments."Who is it?" Asked a grey haired guy with glasses...Kabuto!"It is the merchants who sell make-up." Ino said with fake cheerfulness. Wow. She was good at that."Oh...Orochamaru-sama's been needing more make-up. Come in, and I'll make tea.""Hai!" All of the 'merchants' said in walked to a telephone in the hallway and applied chakara to the phone part and spoke: "Orochamaru-sama. The make-up merchants are here." Then there was silence; Orochamaru must be saying something. Then kabuto hung up. "He'll be here in a minute." Then the snake bastard appeared."Hello, merchantsssssss..." He said, with that annoying "sss" sound at the end that snakes do."Hello, Orochamaru-sama." Shikamaru spoke with ease. He was good at acting."Did you bring the goods?" The snake questioned. He made it sound like we were drug dealers. He _needs_ to get a hobby. Other than playing make-up artist, I mean. I mean, really, look at his face and tell me he's not obsessed. I dare you."Hai, Orochamaru-sama." Shika again."Excellent..." Shika took the make-up out of his kunai holder, and handed it to the bastard who took went and sat down in front of a mirror, and started putting on eye shadow, and , while he's distracted, they took a chance and spoke. "Orochamaru-sama. Do you have any new apprentices?""Hm? Yes. A bright young lass. Her name's Sakura. Do you want to meet her?""Hai, Orochamaru-sama.""Okay." He picks up the phone. "Itachi," Sasuke twitches at the sound of his name. "Bring Sakura-chan here, please." Then he hung up. "She's coming."-10 minutes later, Orochamaru finished his make-up, and there was a bang. Eberyone looked up, except stood there."Sakura-san, I assume?" Kakashi asked.-Sakura POV-_'That voice seems familiar...Kaka-sensi? No, couldn't be..'_"Yes, I am Sakura." I said to the familiar man. "What is your name?""I am Taka. The leader of these merchants." The man, Taka, who looks like Kakashi, told me."I see..." I retorted.-Kakashi POV-That was close, I survived by telling her my name was 'Taka' but still. She should figure out pretty soon that I'm Kakashi."Sakura-san, may I speak with you outside for a moment please?" Shikamaru asked."Hai."They left the room through a door on the other room was large and shaped like an octagon. A door on every other wall. Four doors total. If you drew lines from the bottom corners of each door towards the center they'd make an 'x'.Bookshelves covered the other four walls. They were full of scrolls. And there wasn't much else in the room. very plain. Just Orochamaru's make-up place, and sofa's in the center of the room.-Shikamaru and Sakura reentered the room. She nodded to him, then he said thank you to Orochamaru, and motioned for us to leave. So we did.-"What did you talk to Sakura about, Shikamaru." Naruto asked as soon as we got ten miles away form Orochamaru's hideout."Nothing. She said that she knew who we were, and that she wasn't loyal to the snake, and that she and Itachi were dating.""That ain't nothing!" Sasuke shouted."Chill, dog." Naruto told him."No! You chill!""Both of you! Cut the crap!" I intervened."Hey, George." Clover said, "Think we should leave this group. They look like their not gonna make a move anytime soon." *silence* "Haha! Great idea!" *silence* "Let's do it!" Clover turned around and went back toward the base. Taking off her cloak as she went.-Clover POV-I was running. Running back to the base of the enemy of the man my family hated."I'm coming, you bastard." I spoke aloud. "No, George! I'm not going to not attack! I'm gonna kill his guts!""What do ya mean I shouldn't?""NO! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO STOP ME!"Damn it! I'm gonna do this, even if I die."Just SHUT UP, George! Gah!""Thank you."-I arrived at the base, and pulled out my invisibility hat. I pulled it on, and suddenly I couldn't see myself."Ok, George, let's do this.""No, you ain't stopping me! Stop trying! Thanks."I went inside.-**HAHA! Cliff~! You'll have to wait for the next chapter! :D Bye for now.*COOKIES!* XDD 3**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 Clover And Orochamaru: Clash?**I got inside. It was the room that Orochamaru and we were in before. I had a mission, and it had to be completed. They would fall for the bait soon enough. ***Evil smirk***"Clover, hmm? Why are you here...?"Why does this always happen? Whenever _I_ go invisible,_ George_ can be seen. Yeash!"Hai, it is Clover, and George.""Wonderful."-"DAMN IT! Where the hell did she go!" A loud blonde yelled. "Shut-up, Naruto!" Sasuke scolded."Let's just head back to the snakes pit, ok?" Ino said, and for the first time in forever, smartly."GO!" Kakashi ordered.-"Saskue...""Yes...?" He mocked."Are you...?""What? What am I?"-normal POV-The green-headed girl, also known as Cat's Really Owning War - CROW - turned towards the raven...Then Naruto and Co. walked in...with the looked around..."Um...Sasuke...?" Shikamaru again they were in the "Make-up" room."Hn.""Clover...?" Naruto asked. By now she had taken off the robe."It's CROW! Operative CROW. And it is what it looks like... Good evening, Orochamaru-sama, Itachi-sama, Sakura-chan.""Crow, hello, and to you to, George." Sakura politely said."Aw, shit." Kakashi means...Sakura, Sasuke, Clover and George have joined Orochamaru. Shikamaru thought. This is bad. Like, _really_ bad."Farewell, Konoha ninja. Thanks for the help!" Clover said, turning her head to the side in a cute, innocent way.-"DAMN IT!" Naruto shouted as soon as they exited the base, and he smashed a bolder."Naruto-kun, calm down, please." Kakashi attempted."Why! Kakashi-sensi, why the hell did Sasuke join _him_ of all people?""I don't, know, Naruto. But we need backup if we're going to bring them back."Naruto started to bubble, red chakara coming off him."Naruto-san." Gaara said, placing a hand on his forehead, and surrounding him in sand. "Calm down."He did, but not before creating a crater in the field they were released the sand wall, and Naruto fell, unconscious."Shoot. He hasn't slept much for a few weeks now." Kakashi mentioned, sighing."Let's just go back to Konoha for now." Choigi suggested."Yes, lets." Shino ran for a day, then walked for the next had regained consciousness but hadn't woken up yet. Kakashi was caring him.-"I've received word from Kakashi's team. They're on their way back." Shuzine told Tsuande."Condition!" The Hokage shouted."Naruto's sleeping, and hasn't woken up yet; Sakura is with Orochamaru, and that's not all...""What else is there?" Tsuande ordered. They were standing in the Hokage's office."...Sasuke...""Well? What about him.""He...he's with Orochamaru."-"**WHAT!"** Was heard all over town.-"It's as I said, Tsuande-sama.""Fuck.""What's wrong...?"But Tsuande continued as though Shuzine hadn't spoken. "Was this his plan from the beginning...?""Was what his plan?""Is that why..." _Why he went after Sakura first...? Did he want both Sasuke _and_ Sakura...?_"DAMN IT!" The Hokage punched through the wall. "Damn it..."There was silence for a minute before she continued:"Shuzine.""Hai?""Prepare a team of skilled ninja at least chunin rank, and tell them to come to my office. NOW! And they must be within this list."Shuzine took the list, and exited the office. Then came the search.**-Cut~! Orochamar: What the hell? I didn't even get to say 'Kukuku.' What's up with that, dog?Me: *evil grin* ~nyaMe: Keep reading! I'm gonna wrap this up soon! and the next chapter is coming! :D Ja~! :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 Monkey D.**Let's see...first on the list...Negi...then Lee...and then Tenten...who's 'Monkey D.?' Wait...there's more..._Monkey D. (Jaki). _Shuzine thought.Oh! Jaki! I know him, though it's been a long time since I have seen him. Oh, haha Sai's on the list, too. Well time to work. -"Negi! Lee! Tenten!" Shuzine called out."Oh, good morning, Shuzine-sama." Tenten called, looking up from training with Lee and Negi."Good morning to you to.""Is there something you want...?" Negi asked seriously."Oh! Yes, sorry. Tsuande want's you in her office, now. And do you know where Sai is?""Now? And I haven't seen Sai today. You should look around." Tenten spoke up. They were in a large field, and if you looked around, you would see lots of weapons and blocks of wood everywhere. And blood."Thank you, Shuzine-sama! We shall go to her office right away!" Lee yelled, pumping a fist in the air, with much took off."Be careful." She whispered to them.-3 hours later and Sai was still nowhere to be found. She had checked _everywhere_. No luck. Just as she sat down under a tree, someone tapped her on the shoulder."What!" She barked."Do you need something, Shuzine-sama?"She turned. And there he was. And not just her imagination."Sai! Tsuande-sama need's you in her office! Now!""Hai." and he went back to the office.-"-and those are you orders.""Hai!"Back in the office, Tsuande had explained the orders to them. They were to go with Kakashi's group and bring Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi, Clover and George back to was already there.-"We're back!" Kakashi shouted to the other ninja with him. It had been a week, and they had finally entered the gates and came in contact with Tsuande."Kakashi.""Hai." She turned on her heel and he followed, after telling everyone else to go heal and rest up."His condition...?""Conscious, but not fully. He should be awake with the powers of the fox by now.""Yes. That is troublesome."They entered the hospital and went the the third floor. The ICU."Put him down."So he did. Naruto was placed on the forth bed from the right. Tsuande inspected his body right away."I don't see anything wrong except for a blocked chakera path. I'll fix it by morning. You're dismissed."Kakashi left."Monkey D." Tsuande called."What? Do you expect me to help him?""Yes. You're an experienced 'chakera path heeler,' are you not?""Well...I am, but-""No 'but's.' You're going to unblock it, or you will die a painful death." She locked eyes with him. Her intimidating eyes...well let's just say he changed his mind about helping Naruto."Fine."He turned his hands into chakera and stuck them into his body, and took the chakera veins and cut them open, used the scapel and made the clot dissolve into normal chakera; reattached the veins, and exited the body."Done. he'll wake in about an hour." Monkey D. checked Naruto over. "Good. You leave in a day. Get ready for the mission.""Hai!"**-HEHEHE! I'm stopping the chapter their! Hey! I wrote TWO chapters today! And now I have to do stuff! :D Later! xD**


	27. Chapter 27

** Chapter 27 Mission...Again**It'd been an hour and 10 minutes when Naruto awoke."Naruto. How do you feel?" Tsuande asked."Um...fine." He had awoken to, well, white. White walls, curtains, celling, and, yeah."Ok. Your vitals are in good shape. You had a chakera clot, but 'Monkey D.' took care of that for you. You should be fine. You have a mission tomorrow. You will go back to Orochamaru's hideout with Negi, Lee, Tenten, and 'Monkey D.' also known as 'Jaki'. He's a crazy ninja, hence the name 'Monkey.' Anyways; you are to go to Orochamaru and bring Itachi, Sasuke, Sakura, Clover, 'CROW' and George back to Konoha.""Ok, Tsuande-obaa-chan. I won't fail!" While this was said, Naruto's fist punched up."Watch where you punch, baka!""My bad...hehe..." *Sigh* On Tsuande's part.-"Is everyone ready?" Tsuande asked the resque team."Hai, Tsuande-sama (-Obaa-chan)!" Everyone responded."Good. Same teams, just now there are 4 teams, the five new members, Negi, Tenten, Lee, Sai, and Jaki will make up a team. Understood?" There was a mumble of 'Hai's' from the crowd. "Good. Then, GO!" AND THEY'RE OFF TO THE RACES~!That's how fast they were.-"Sakura..." Someone whispered in her ear."Wh-what?" She mummered turning towards the voice, and when she opened her eyes, she saw a chest. And not just anyones, it was...Itachi's..."H-hey Itachi-san.""Good morning to you to, Sakura-chan.""Is it time to train...?""Yes. Now get dressed!""Hai, hai.""Good."-Sakura stepped onto the field of blood. That's what they called it because the grass was stained red. She was dressed in a black hollar-top that went only 1 1/2 inches below the breasts, reveling her belly button. She had baggy cargo pants on, with so many pockets to hold weapons. And then she had heeled ninja sandals personal favorite weapon was the Ginjar. It was a sword that when you put chakera in it the blade would split into six blades, each incredibly sharp, three on each side, and it would become two jumped and ran straight at him."Heh. You do this every day, Sakura. It's getting boring. Change your strategy." Itachi sighed, and pulled out his own weapon; the Zakaru. It was an extremely sharp sword that could condense into a wide, short sword or dilate into a long, skinny sword. Sharp all the way around."Heh, Itachi. You're stupid to turn away." Itachi hadn't noticed, but, Sakura had five clones surrounding him at all sides. Below, above, left, right, in front, and behind. They jumped towards him, and grabbed each other's hands, then used the momentum to through themselves clones formed a diamond prism with chakera; trapping Itachi Sakura's closed in with 'Rasengan's,' but stopped meer centimeters from his body."You're too soft, Sakura. You need to attack and go through with the attack." Itachi scolded."But, Itaaaaaaachi...!" Sakura whined, "I don't _want_ to kill you!""..." No response from the dark person."My-" The pink haired girl started."Itachi." Came a voice from across the field."Little brother." Itachi spoke back."Move away from Sakura.""Why should I take orders from you, an insect...?""'Cause she's _mine!_" Poison came with the words, stinging her heart._'You're annoying.', 'Go away.', 'Give up trying to be ninja.'_His voice, _Sasuke's_ voice ran through her head from when they were in the academy. It _hurt!_ The memories _hurt!_ She couldn't take them.-Itachi dashed at Sasuke as Sasuke dashed at him. He had a kunia out and ready to stab Sasuke when he felt Sakura's chakara interrupt itself. He looked over at Sakura and saw her clutching her head and falling. She just...fell.-Sakura felt the blackness take over. The memories hurt. She had told Sasuke so many times that she loved him, and he had called her an annoying fan girl. Now he expects her to fall at his feet and love him? NO WAY! She fell over, her hands over her ears, trying - failing - to block out his fell...Into the darkness...-"SHIT! SAKURA!" Itachi yelled as she fell."WHA...!" Sasuke yelled back, but Itachi was already catching 'Prince Charming' caught her and carried her to his room, where he laid her down on his bed. It'd be best to keep her away from Sasuke. It seemed like the cause to her fainting.-Konoha ninja-"KAKASHI!" Naruto screamed."What.""What's the plan once we reach Orochamaru's?""No idea."*Everyone sighed...*-With Sakura-Sakura opened her eyes. There was a had black eyes..."...ITACHIIIIIIIII!" She cried. "What happened to me on the field...?""You passed out. Do you know why?""No..." She had a thoughtful look on her face. It was almost as if she couldn't remember anything."Sakura." Itachi said."...?" Sakura looked at him."Sakura...?" He tried again."Ummm...Who's that...?" She asked."That's you. You're Sakura." Itachi pointed at her. "How old are you?""16." She answered."Good. What is your home village?""Konoha." "Ok. Who was the boy that was fighting me on the field...?""Ummm...I don't know..." She sighed."Who are your childhood friends?" "I don't know. Why are you asking me this!" She was in rage. Overwhelmed by the amount of brain power being used. She did what any child in rage would do. She punched Itachi. Hard. Chakera enforced. He fell back, trying to regain his breath. Wonderful. She couldn't remember much.-Itachi had spent the last two and a half hours working out Sakura's memories. It hadn't gone well. everything she had forgotten was there, just buried under all the cruel things his younger brother had done to had had to put her under a genjutsu as well...It hadn't helped much."Sakura..." Itachi nudged her, trying to wake her up after dissolving the genjutsu. "Sakura...""..hn...?" She were in Itachi's room still. Everything was red with little black commas in circle's all around the room, just like the shringan."It's time to wake up, sweet cherry blossom."Sakura opened her eyes, only to see a face mere inches away from her own."I-Itachi?" She asked embarrassed."Yes?" He answered."Nothing...Can we go train?""Nope! You need rest..." He told her, trailing off."ITACHI!" A random voice came from in the hallway. "You better not be raping her!""Don't worry, little brother. I am." He smirked."WHAT? GET THE FUCK OFF HER!" Sasuke yelled, his head turning red with anger."Itachi-nii-san," Sakura started."Yes, my cherry blossom?" Itachi asked."Who is 'her' and what is this 'rape'?" She asked innocently."You are the 'her', and 'rape' is something I'll tell you about later." He placed a finger on her lips, as if telling her to be quiet. By now, he was standing over her on the bed, bent over to make eye contact with her laying down.-"HERE I COME, TEME!" A dopey blond shouted while running through the forest with the rest of the rescue members."Naruto! Shut up!" Jaki yelled at him."Ok, ok..." Naruto said while rubbing the sore spot on his head. Jaki had also punched him."OK! So we are going to spilt up now!" Jaki instructed. "Each team will go a different way, and we'll meet up outside Orochamaru's lair. Team one," He pointed at Naruto's team, "Will go East. Team two," Pointing at Ino's team, "Will go West. Team 3," Pointing at Shino's team, "Will go North-East, directly to the base. Team four," pointing at his own team, "Will go North-West. It will be the shape of a diamond. The enemy's base is 100 kilometers north. At 50 you will turn the opposite direction and go 50 kilometers till we meet up."Think of it as a compass," Jaki continued, drawing a compass rose in the dirt, "We are at the South point. The North point is 100 kilometers away. Team East, you run all the way here," He pointed at the East point, "Then turn Westward and travel to the North point." He pointed to the North point. "Same for you Team West," He pointed at the West point, "Just here you turn Eastward. For the North-East and North-West people, you go to here," He pointed at a point half way between the center and the East point, same for the West point, "And once you hit here, do the same thing, aim Eastward or Westward depending on which team you are. Ok?""Hai!" Everyone answered."Ok, now GO!" Everyone left, and he erased his map, and took off with his team as well.-**This is a SUPER LONG CHAPTER! AND for those of you who have heard of/watched/read One Piece (i do not own!) I picked the name Monkey D. Without ever hearing of it till after I wrote chapter 26, so no spam about it! XD Till next time~!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 Hey! Sakura! **The four teams were running. They all hit the turning point at the same time, and continued toward the base. They arrived at the same time."Hey. Is everyone here?" Jaki asked."Hai." The four team leaders were standing in front of a rock, with a hole in it that led underground."Do we go in?" Naruto asked."Yes..." Jaki answered. They entered...-Itachi was closing in on Sakura; his lips almost touching hers. Her face was as red as Gaara's hair. But then..."Shit!" Itachi yelled, standing up straight."What is it, Itachi-nee-san?" Sakura wondered curiosity looking over his shoulder."Someone's entered the fort."She tilted her head."They're here for _you_."-"Ok guys!" Jaki whispered loudly over the rest of the gang. "Hinata, I need you to use your eye power, and find Sakura.""Hai! Magic eye power no jutsu!" She held her fingers right under her chin and scanned the fort. "There!" She pointed. "Follow me!"-The resque squad stood outside the door Hinata had led them to."She's in there..."*BAM!* Monkey D. Jaki bust down the door, and sure enough, the pink headed girl was with Itachi in the room."Sakura-chan," Naruto called. "Come with us, back to the village.""Who...who are you?" She questioned."It's me! Naruto! Don't you remember me!""Kyubi." "What?" Naruto asked sharply turning his head towards the voice so quickly you could hardly see it. His eyes had turned to slits."She won't remember you, baka. Something turned her memories of all of you off.""Teme! Who the hell asked you!" The jinkuriki yelled, forming a chakura tail."Naruto!" A hand held his shoulder, "You baka! Don't do what he wants you to do!"He, magically, calmed down."Desu, Jaki, how'd you do that?" Tenten asked in a wondrous voice."Um...I'm a magical unicorn?""OMIGOSH! REALLY?" Sakura squealed from the other side of the room."Um...If I am, will you come with us?""Nope~!" She answered lightheartedly."Then, no, I'm not. I have a power that allows me to intervene with chakara systems, and fix chakara blocks.""Ahhhh~! I understand now!" Rock Lee shouted with hearts coming from his eyes."Um..." Jaki mumbled."Silence! All of you, stop those idiot conversations with my precious Sakura!" A random person shouted from the shadows."Itachi-kun~! You came!" Sakura squealed again, running to the man with a ponytail, and kissing his cheek, making him smirk."Itachi!" Another more familiar voice came, filled with fury."Idiot younger brother.""What?""STOP SCARING MY PRECIOUS LITTLE SAKURA, YOU LITTLE FUCKEN PLAYER WHOS GOING TO DIE A SLOW AND PAINFULLY UNUSUAL DEATH IF HE DOESN'T ADMIT TO BEING GAY RIGHT NOW!"**-Ha~! take that! Now: REVIEW!I'm going to try and wrap this story up in the next chapter. OMIGOSH! I LAUGHED SOOOOOOOOOOO HARD WHEN I WROTE THE LAST PART~! SASUKE IS A GAY PERSON! YES!~~~~~~~~~~~~ Any guesses as to who he'll end up with? Idk. Winner gets their name in the credits of the next chapter, and gets an event they want in the finale, which is the epilogue. :D How much awesomer can people get? Idk, but still, try a guess 3 I will love you forEVER! ^^**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 The finally? Hopefully! ****AN! Well as the title says; I hope to make this the last chapter and wrap everything up! 3 Well... That is until the epilogue! :D Remember to comment with an awesome idea you want in it! :D and you'll never guess the ending I came up with~! NOW! on to the story!Disclaimer: This is totally my series~! *Sasuke pulls out gun and shoots me* UGH! *DIES!* JKJK! Naruto ain't mine. Live with it~! :v**Sasuke was stunned. _No _one was suppose to know _that_... How did _he_ know...?"Sas...Sasuke...?" A pink flower mumbled."Sush, Sakura." Itachi said, placing a finger on her lips. "It doesn't matter. We need to get your memories back. That's all. Ok?""Ok, Itachi-nii!" Sakura said with determination."Hey! Itachi!" A very loud blonde with whiskers shouted, "Are you going to come back to Konoha with us, or not?" "..." Itachi's face was priceless."I take it you want a fight then!""Only if Sasuke wasn't going to admit he is gay." "I ain't gay, you psycho bitch!" Sasuke's face had contorted to one of a liar, and he was grunting at his older , at this point, Naruto was getting bored, so he used his mind, which isn't that stupid, and created a rasengan, and sent it flying at Itachi, like a ball, and he used an earth jutsu, and put a wall up, so he could protect Sakura, and sent a score of kunia at Naruto, who quickly dogged, so it flew at Jaki, who froze them in the air."Are you trying to kill me, Naruto?" Jaki questioned with no emotions."...Wha...? What you talking about?" Naruto asked, ignorant of the fact that Jaki was behind him."Ssssssssshut uupppppp..." a snake like voice came down from above. Rochi. **((;D))**"Well...My former lover has arrived..." said someone who everyone forgot about. "...WHAT? SAI? YOU DATED HIM?" Everyone screamed except said boy and snakie boy. This wasn't that surprising, considering he worked under Danzo at some point..."Well...This is awkward." Said Sasuke, making the awkward turtle symbol with his hands, and thinking, _'Well, this sucks. I wonder if Sai is still single...?'_Itachi finally got bored, and while Sai and Orochamaru were looking passionately into each other's eyes, he moved soundlessly, and cut Orochamaru in half, hot-dog bun style."Finally." Sai sighed, "I never liked him, and I only dated him following Danzo's orders.""Naruto." Itachi called, "We're done here. Lets go back to Konoha.""FINALLY! I WANT RAMEN!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs. Then he started to run back to the village, when Kakashi grabbed his jacket. "Wait, Naruto. We still need George and CROW. Remember? That's the mission.""RIGHT! Itachi, where's George and CROW?""Right I'll go and get them." Itachi answered."OK~!"-10 minutes later, Itachi reappeared with 2 people following; CROW, and George. "OK~! Time to go!" Naruto said bouncing on his toes from the excitement. Then, they left the base, but not without killing it. Oh how fun...**-That's the end of this chapter! Next time! The epilogue! How exciting! 3 REVIEWreviewREVIEW! WIN THE CONTEST! :D I LOVE ALL MY READERS, AND REVIEWERS! SO R'N'R! 3 AND MANY THANKS TO MY AWESOME AWESOME SUPERLY AWESOME EDITOR! 3 COOKIES! :D**


End file.
